The Story Of Us
by Angel Ally 13
Summary: A girl moves to New York to live with her uncle, Casey Jones. One night she meets the men who killed her dad, and that's when she meets the turtles. One thing caused a ripple affect, and a lot of things change in many lives. This is their story. TurtlesxOCs ON HOLD SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One~ The Start Of A Life Changing Story**

* * *

"Hey mom! I'm home!" A girl yelled, walking into her house. With no reply from her mother, she looked around, concern in her dark brown eyes. Running a hand in her long (almost waist long) dark auburn hair, she took a look around the living room. "Mom? Where are you?"

The girl but her grey backpack on the ground, and walked over to the kitchen. _Weird, mom is normally always home by now. If not, she leaves a note on the fridge before leaving lunch to go back to work._ The girl walked into the hallway, and heard a crying noise. Brown eyes widened, and she ran to her parent's room.

"Mom! Mom are you ok!?" The girl asked, opening the closed door that opened to her mom's room. Her heart almost stopped at the site inside. Her mom sat on her bed, looking down at a picture of the girl's dad and her. With a tear stained face, with more pouring down, her mom looked a like a wreck. The matted mess of dark brown hair and red puffy blue eyes didn't help either. But what scared the girl the most was the razor in her mother's hands. "Mom! Put that thing down!"

The girl ran to her mother, grabbed the razor from her mother's shaking hands, and threw it under the bed. Then she grabbed her mother's hands, looking down at her wrists. There was only three cuts on each side, but it was a bloody mess. The girl ran to the bath room, got a towel, and then went to help her mother. But when she came back, her mother was holding at the picture, looking like she was going to scream.

"He is dead," Her mother said, a little over a whisper. The girl stopped in her tracks, her heart sinking.

"Wh-what?" The girl choked out. Her mother looked up at her, anger written on her pale face.

"I said he was dead!" Her mother yelled, and then threw the picture and its glass frame at the girl. Gasping, the girl ducked down, just missing the frame. It hit the wall, and glass flew everywhere. "Dad is dead Ace! He died in New York, from a murder! Dammit, are you listening!"

Ace, the girl, looked at her mom. She watched as her mother got up, went over to Ace, and then slap her.

"He died, and its your fault! You just cost us money, and he needed the extra money! He just needed to go to the work down there, and he just needed to see you're uncle Casey! Because you just need to know how they are doing! Its always about you!" Her mom yelled, pinning Ace to the ground and hitting her.

"Mom! Stop please! Mom stop! Someone help me!" Ace yelled, crying.

"No one is going you help a low life like you! You are worthless to me! You little demon! You wanted this to happen! No one is going to help you! You are better off alone! You will be forever alone!" Her mom yelled. The slaps and punches got harder and harder. Half an hour later, Ace lay on the ground, numb and bloody. Her body felt like a lump of nothing. Her calls for help hadn't been answered, but she thought maybe she wasn't loud enough. Her mother got up, knowing Ace couldn't move, and walked off to the kitchen to get a drink to wash her inner pain away.

Ace laid, almost lifeless on the ground. Turning her head to the window, praying it would be open. And thank the Holy Lord, it was.

Ace felt herself slipping away, and she knew if she wanted to live, she would have to use the rest of her power to be loud enough. So, taking the biggest breath of her life, she screamed, hoping the elderly couple next door would hear her.

Hoping someone would answer her cry for help.

* * *

Her brown eyes fluttered open, seeing only white for a moment. She heard a voice, a kind but worried voice. Then appeared a red blur, along with a black one next to it. Ace blinked a couple of times, and the figures became clearer. There in front of her stood her uncle Casey Jones, and her aunt-to-be April O'Niel. Ace realized she was in a hospital, and she became confused.

"Sweetie? Are you feeling ok?" April asked, her green eyes filled with concern. Ace looked at her, and then at her uncle.

"Wh-where am I? Why..." Ace began, but then stopped as the memory washed over her. "Dad...and mom...where is she?"

The two adults went silent, giving Ace a sad look. Then Casey took a step closer to Ace, grabbing her hand in a way to comfort her, but it only made her more scared.

"Your mom has been arrested 'or abuse, you'll be livin' with April an' I, 'n New York," Casey said, looking Ace in the eyes. Ace's heart broke. Tears threatened to run down her face.

"She never told me how dad died," Ace said. That was all she wondered about right now. All that she wanted to know for the moment.

"He ran int'a some Purple Dragons. Bein' a detective an' all, I guess they knew 'em. Wanted to make sure he didn't get in tha way," Casey explained. Ace shook her head, tears running down her face slowly.

"No, no, no, no! Casey, this isn't funny, stop!" Ace said, not wanting to believe him. But deep down, she knew it was the truth.

"I'm not kiddin', please calm down," Casey said.

"Ace, please calm down. We'll get you out ok," April said. Ace forced herself to calm down, and then April went to talk to the doctor and nurse about leaving.

* * *

**I hope you thought this was ok. Next chapter will be longer. Did I get Casey's accent thing right? I hope I did. Ok, well, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two~ Meeting The Green Guys**

* * *

Ace sat by the window, looking out at the city lights. It was so different from her home in California. That is where she lived before her life became what it is now. A small town in California. Her town where everyone knew everybody, and the crime rate was only eight percent. That eight percent was mostly reckless and careless teenagers, much like her. She remembered when her and her two closest friend, Kylee and Nikki, went out at midnight and jumped fences, racing each other to their favorite childhood park. They were planning on doing it again in a week, but now Ace was in New York. There was no choice but to leave her happy life behind. Her mom's parents were dead, and her mom had one sister who couldn't (wouldn't) take Ace in. But Ace didn't care, she didn't like aunt May very much anyway. As for her dad's parents, they lived in Texas now, which is just as far as New York, so who was she to bother. New York was her only choice, not that she had one.

Playing her stereo at low, she hummed along to How Does It Feel by Avril Lavigne. She couldn't get the past three days off her mind. Day one was coming home to her insane mother, day two was waking up in New York and finding out that you had to leave everything you loved behind, and day three was pulling out those used to be happy memories and putting them into a new room at April's apartment. Ace remembered telling Casey and April she didn't need help unpacking, and they left her alone. They all knew the reason why she didn't want help. It was made painfully clear when she closed her door. Ace didn't want them to see her cry. Ace hated crying. She didn't like letting anyone see her crying. It was just the way she was. If she ever felt herself coming to that point, she would lock herself in her room, the bathroom, or the closet, and listen to music. Music was her escape, and right now it was the only thing she wanted to turn to.

She now found herself singing along to the lyrics. Her window open, the small breeze carrying her voice along with it.

"I am young and I am free. But I get tired and I get weak. I get lost and I can't sleep. But suddenly, suddenly. How does it feel to be different from me, are we the same? How does it feel, to be different from me? Are we the same? How does it feel?" Ace sang, softly and in sync with the melody. "Would you comfort me? Would cry with me? Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. I am small and the world is big, but I'm not afraid of anything."

_Knock knock_

Ace stopped, and looked at the door, turning her music off. "Come in," Ace said, watching as April came in with a plate of rice.

"Hey Ace, I brought some dinner. Are you feeling ok? You haven't eaten since last night," April said. Ace took the plate from April, and at the site of the food, she realized how hungry she was.

"Yeah, I just..." Ace tried to explained, but couldn't find the words to do just that. April nodded, understanding. Grief and sorrow were the only thing feeding Ace right now.

"Casey and I wanted to see a movie. Do you want to come with us?" April asked. Ace poked her fork at the rice, taking a small amount and eating it.

"Um...if its ok with you, I'd rather not. But you two can still go, I'll be fine," Ace said. April nodded again.

"Ok, thank you. We'll be back in just two hours. Ok?" April asked, making sure Ace understood. Ace nodded, her auburn ponytail swaying.

"Yeah, have fun," Ace said, looking down at her food. April left, and she and Casey went to their movie. Ace put her food on her desk, only eating half, and then started unpacking the last box. The box she has been trying to avoid.

Opening it, she the first thing she saw was the drawing book her parents and her made together. It was filled with pictures they all made together. Her dad would do one page, then her mom, and then Ace would do another. Each of them got ten pages of their own. Her mom drew many pictures of flowers and nature, mostly tree blossoms. Her dad on the other had made comic like drawings, with people and funny talking bubbles. As for Ace, she made a mix of anime, flowers (mostly white roses), winter lands or objects of winter (snowflakes), and creatures of legends (werewolfs, angels, ect). Ace couldn't help it, but she looked through, finding her favorite pictures. Her favorite picture that her mom made was a picture of a white rose in a bush of red roses. Her mom told her that she made the picture for Ace, because she knew Ace was one of a kind. Her favorite of her dad's is a funny comic of the time they all tried to make a heart attack cake (everything chocolate cake), but then almost caught the house on fire. And the favorite Ace drew herself was a picture of an angel, on a side angle, with big long white wings. The angel was in a snowy forest, and was holding a white rose. As you can tell by now, Ace liked snow, white roses, and angels.

Ace put the drawing book in an extra drawer she had, and then looked back into the box. There was her treasure box, with her favorite family picture, music box, earrings her mom gave her for her birthday last year, favorite book, and her dad's music CD. Her family picture was of them at the beach, during sunset, holding hands and rising them in the hair. Her music box was as old as she was, playing a sweet melody that always seemed to put her to sleep. The earrings were silver angel wings. Her favorite book was Tuck Everlasting. Her dad's music CD was a bunch of songs he made, and some were of Ace singing as well. Her dad sounded a lot like Daughtry, as where Ace was more of her own sound.

Ace put her treasure box in the same drawer as her drawing book. Everything else in that box was her CDs and movies. Her favorite movie was Peter Pan. She didn't really want to grow up, it was a trap in her eyes. But it had to be done.

Ace finished, and took her plate to the kitchen. She decided to wash the plate for April, knowing Casey wouldn't do it himself. As she washed it, she sang again.

"And she smiles, all the way she smiles. She's talking to angels, counting the stars. Making a wish on a passing car. She dancing with strangers, and falling apart. Waiting for superman to pick her up, in his arms. Yeah, in his arms. Waiting for superman," She sang, finishing the dishes. She leaned on the table, thinking of something to do. _I should have gone to the movies, now I am just bored._

Suddenly, she heard a tap on the window in the living room. She rushed over, wondering what the heck it was, and saw a green flash, as if the thing was moving away from the window. Ace ran to it, throwing it open.

"Hello?" She called out. With no response, she thought she had gone crazy. _I don't want to end up like my mom! Maybe I just need some fresh air...not that there is much of that in New York._

Shaking her head, she closed the window and grabbed her black leather jacket, and walking out the door. She wore black Converse, skinny blue jeans, a white three layered ruffle tank top, and the leather jack. Her auburn hair was no out of its ponytail and almost reaching the bottom of her back in small, almost straight, waves. Her hair wasn't the mostly seen light auburn, hers was the rare super dark auburn, and she loved it.

Ace walked out of the apartment building, deciding to just walk around the block. And that's what she did, until she found herself getting tired already. It was about eight, so she took a short cut. She let out a soft sigh as she walked into the alleyway, not noticing the three men following her. Half way into the alleyway, she heard the men chuckle, and then one rushed in front of her. Her brown eyes widened, and stopped, turning around, hoping to run. But then she saw the two other men. Ace got this feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her these guys meant more in her life than just everyday muggers.

"Hello girly, you new here?" The man with black short hair with a purple stripe on the side said. He had two snake bites, and Ace noticed all three had the same tattoo up their arms. A purple dragon...

_Purple Dragons...they killed my dad! It has to be them! Why else would I feel like they are something more?_

"Look, she's a mute! This will be easy, since she can't talk," The one with green hair said, stepping closer. Ok, sure Ace was the normally quiet one in her group, but that doesn't mean she can't talk at all. And just to prove the men wrong, she made noise.

"Leave me alone, what ever it is you want, I don't have," Ace said. It sounded tougher than she thought it would, making it a bonus for her. The men's smirks fell at her attitude.

"Looks like she is more bark than bite. She doesn't look much a fighter, eh?" One with spiked blond hair said. He two buddies laughed at that.

"What do you want?" Ace asked, trying to find a way out of this.

"You look like someone we...know," The green haired boy said. "Was it...three days ago! Detective Jones, wasn't it?"

Ace so called it.

"I think you're right...for once," The snake bites guy said. "Well, we can't just leave her here knowing who we are and what we look like."

Before Ace could react, the all grabbed her, two getting her arms and one getting her legs. She screamed and thrashed around, and kicked the guy holding her legs in the neck. He stumbled back, trying to regain air. Ace hit the ground, her knees bending over, and one man kicked her back, forcing her to fall to her knees. The pulled her arms back, and held a knife to her neck.

"Don't make us do this before we get our fun," The snake bites guy said in her ear. "Are would you just like to join your little daddy down in Hell."

"You'll be the one going to Hell, now let me go," Ace warned. The man chuckled.

"No, not before you my dear," He said. He pressed the knife closer to her neck, almost drawling blood.

"Go ahead, do it, I dare you," Ace said. She had enough. She would rather die than be used by these creeps.

"As you wish," He said. Right when he was about to drag the knife over her neck, four shadow figures jumped down from the roof tops, readying their weapons.

"Let the girl go," A calm yet determined voice said. The other two men took out their knives, guarding snake bites.

"You want to save her, come and get her," Snake bites said. The four figures ran to the three men, two beating the two men easily, and the other two trying to get Ace away from snake bites.

One of the figures pulled the knife away, and the other tackled the man down. Ace stood up quickly, and tried to run. But snake bites grabbed her ankle before she could get anywhere, and she fell, scraping her hands from the fall. Hissing in pain, Ace made the quick movement to kick him in...the part.

He let go, and she stood up, backing away from the fight. In a matter of seconds, the Purple Dragons were tied up and out cold. Ace looked at the people who saved her, but saw they weren't even people. Her jaw dropped, eyed widened, and stared at the four turtles.

"Uh..." Was all that came from Ace. The brothers looked at her, and the blue masked turtle took the first step toward her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

_Ok, they talk. Giant turtles just saved me, and they talk. First the green blur out the window and now this. I must really be going insane _Ace thought, just staring at them.

"Dude, I think she is shell shocked," The orange masked turtle said. Ace blinked a couple times and then found the braveness in her to talk.

"Um...wow...I mean...thanks," She said, feeling sheepish. "Wait..um... I'm fine...thanks...again."

Ace really had no idea what to say.

"You took a hard fall, are you sure your hands are ok?" The purple masked turtle asked. Why were they being so caring for her, she didn't know them, and she was sure they had better things to do rather than talk to her.

"Um, no, I think I'll be fine. Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you still here?" Ace asked.

"Well, I think you're pretty cool, since you haven't ran away or screamed at us or anything," The orange masked turtle said.

"An' aren't ya d'at girl at Casey's?" The red masked turtle finally spoke. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. Then the thought came to her. "Wait, are you guys the ones who tapped on the window?"

They all nodded.

"Ok...well, so you know Casey and April?" Ace asked.

"They're good friends. Speaking of which, why are you out here without one of them?" The blue masked turtle asked.

"They went to a movie, and I thought I needed some air," Ace said.

"We should get you home," The orange masked turtle said. "Oh, and I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!"

Mikey held his hand out, and Ace took it, shaking it.

"I'm Leonardo, but Leo is fine," the blue masked turtle said, also shaking her hand.

"I'm Donatello, Donny for short," the purple masked turtle said. He gave her a smile, which she returned. When she turned to the red masked turtle, he crossed his arms.

"Names Raphael, but just call me Raph," He said. Leo glared at him.

"Raph, try being nice for once," Leo said. Then he turned to Ace.

"I'm Ace, Casey's niece," Ace said, smiling. Leo, Donny, and Mikey smiled back, and Ace saw Raph holding back a smile, but she pretended to ignore it.

After that, they walked Ace back to her new home. Where the worried April and Casey waited.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Were the characters ok? I would like to know. Anyway, I'm off this week, so expect a lot more coming. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: She Won't Tell**

* * *

"So, Ace, how old are you?" Leo asked, as the four turtles walked Ace home.

"Fourteen, going onto fifteen in December. What are you guys?" Ace asked, smiling at them.

"Mikey and I are fifteen," Donny said.

"And Raph and I are sixteen," Leo said. Ace nodded, and then looked at their weapons.

"So, what are...those?" Ace asked. Leo pulled out one of his kanatas, showing it to Ace.

"This is my kanatas, or a Japanese sword," Leo explained.

"Cool," Ace said. Then she looked over to the other three.

"Mine is a bo staff," Donny said.

"Or just a six foot stick," Mikey said, smiling cheeky. Ace giggled as Donny glared at Mikey. Mikey chuckled nervously, and ran over to the other side of Ace. Then he took one of his weapons and spun it around, showing off to Ace. "My weapons of awesomeness are called nunchakus. They're way better than the other junk my bros have."

Ace rolled her eyes, smiling. Then she turned to Raph, waiting to hear what his weapon was. He barely even looked at her before taking one of his weapons and spinning it around in his hand, and to Ace, it was a lot more graceful than Mikey.

"This is a sai," Was all Raph said, before putting it back in his belt, crossing his arms, and once again becoming silent. Leo couldn't help but glare at his stubborn brother again, but then smiled when he saw Ace smiling.

"Those are so cool," Ace said, giving them all a smile, even though one of them (we all know who that is) didn't return it. Mikey moved next to Ace, showing his excitement for their new friend.

"What do you like to do?" Mikey asked. Ace looked at him confused. "I mean, like what do you do on your free time?" Ace nodded, understanding now. She thought for a minute.

"Well... I like a lot of the arts, music, dance, drawing, painting, ect. When I'm not doing any of that, I'm normally on my phone or laptop, playing games or on Youtube and Instagram. And then if I'm not doing that, I study or sleep...mostly sleep," Ace said. "Just normal teenage girl things pretty much."

"Do you sing?" Mikey asked. Ace nodded.

"Yeah, I make covers and have a keyboard and guitar. My friends and I had a Youtube account, and we would do covers together. Now its just me," Ace said.

"Why don't you do it with your friends anymore?" Donny asked. Ace stopped to think about how she would tell them. For all she knew, they thought she lived in New York all her life.

"I moved here to live with Casey and April. My friends are in California," Ace said a little quietly.

"What in da world are ya doin' 'ere?" Raph asked. Ace almost gaped at how harsh that sounded. But she ignored it, hoping he didn't mean it the way it sounded.

"If its alright with you guys, I don't like talking about it," Ace said. Tears formed in the back of her eyes but she used all of her will to hold them back.

"Its ok," Leo said. "We're here."

They went around the building to the back, and then climbed up the fire escape. When they got to the window, they all saw a pacing Casey and a stressed looking April. _Oh no, I didn't leave a note or anything. I didn't think they would be back! _Ace thought, tapping on the window. April looked over, relief painted on her face when she saw Ace with the guys. Getting up from the couch, April opened the window.

"Ace!" April said, helping her into the apartment. "Where have you been?"

"I-" Ace tried to explain, but then Casey jumped in.

"Ace, why did ya leave? We thought someone came an' took ya," Casey said. "We would 'ave called da cops if it weren't 'or da stupid twenty 'our hour waitin' d'ing."

"I'm sorry, I thought I needed fresh air so I took a walk around the block. I thought I would be back before you guys finished your movie," Ace said.

"Then what was taking you so long?" April asked. Then April realized the turtles were here. "Oh my God, Ace what happened?"

"I might have almost got mugged...just a little," Ace said slyly. "But they helped me! So I'm fine now, see, still in one piece."

"Ace! What if they weren't there?" April asked, getting paranoid.

"D'en she would 'ave 'er throat slit," Raph said. His three brothers and Ace gave him the what-are-you-doing look.

"Thanks Raph, that helps," Leo said, glaring once again. Raph rolled his amber eyes.

"Well, is it not da truth?" Raph said. No one answered, proving him right. Ace held her hands in front of her and looked down.

"Sorry Casey, sorry April. I just kind of forgot I'm not home anymore," Ace said. Casey sighed, standing in front of Ace and bending down to her level, since she was five foot four, and no longer growing.

"As long as ya are ok, its fine. Just remember, d'is. Small town California is nothin' like New York," Casey said. Ace nodded, letting it sink in.

_I wish it was. Maybe then I could feel better about this. _Ace thought. But then Leo asked something, and Ace looked up to see Mikey in the kitchen, trying to reach the top shelf in order to get a jar of cookies. He fell over when Raph yelled at him, and that made everyone laugh. _Maybe these turtle things will help me._

"Come on Mikey, we have to get going," Leo said, still smiling. "Wait, um...Ace, you know you can't tell anyone about us, right?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I don't have anyone to tell anyway," Ace said. She smiled at all of them. "The secret is safe with me."

And with that, the turtles left.

* * *

Ace sat on her bed, thinking over the night. It was two in morning, yet she couldn't think. Something was nagging at her. She thought maybe it was the fact that her new friends were turtles, but then she knew that actually didn't bother her. So what was it.

Looking at the picture of her family on the beach, she smiled. _I miss you guys. I miss mommy, and daddy...Dad!_

It hit her like a slap. She sat up, looked at the door, and then ran to the door and opened it.

"Casey! Casey!" Ace yelled, running to his room. She tried to open it, but it was locked. _What? Oh come on! Who locks their bedroom door?_ "Casey, open the damn door!"

She heard someone get up and rush to the door, and opening it. Casey stood with a bat in his hands, looking around. "Ace, what is it? Who broke in?"

"No, Casey, its the men, the Purple Dragons. Earlier, they killed dad, it was them," Ace tried to explain. April stood behind Casey, looking at Ace tiredly.

"What? Ace, slow down. Use English, and slow down," April said. Ace took a breath, and then prepared herself.

"The men who tried to mug me. They said something about my dad. That I looked like him, and that they saw him three days ago, they day we he was killed. They killed him. They even said Detective Jones, which was my dad's tag name. I know what they look like, we have to go to the police!" Ace said.

And then they heard a huge crash in the living room.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Don't worry, I'll make another chapter today. How is it? R&R please. If you have any stories you would like me to read, please put it in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Attacked**

* * *

A loud crash was heard from the living room, and the three family members looked at each other, Casey grabbing his bat and April got Ace, pulling her behind her. Casey stepped into the hallway, in front of the two girls. They heard what they could only think is moving glass, like someone was walking. Casey motioned the girls to stay where they were. They watched as he walked out, ready to fight with his bat. April turned to Ace, holding her shoulders.

"Ace, in my closet in the brown purse, there is a weird shaped phone. It looks like a shell, and if anything happens, I need you to call the turtles. They will come down and help, but only do it if something happens to us ok?" April told Ace. Ace nodded. "Ok, I'm going to Casey, stay here."

With that, April left, and Ace watched. Ace stayed in that one spot, waiting for something to happen, good or bad. After a minute or so, Ace moved to the door, to see what was going on. She peeked her head out ever so slightly, hoping the dark would hide her from anything. Looking towards the living room, she saw Casey in the middle, looking around, and April walk quietly into the kitchen. Ace noticed the broken window, and there was a brick on the ground. _What...who did that?_Ace asked herself.

Looking back at Casey, something on the ceiling caught her brown eyes. Looking up, she saw a person in black somehow hanging there. Right when Ace was about to tell Casey, the figure fell on top of Casey, grabbing him and they stumbled very where. Out of what seemed like no where, five other people in black jumped into site, holding April and Casey down. Ace could barely hear one say," Where is the girl?"

Ace backed into the room, scared for her life. Looking around, lost for a minute, her eyes soon fell onto the closet.

"If you won't tell us, we'll look for her ourselves," Ace heard one of the men say. She ran as swiftly and quietly as she could to the closet, and closed the door. Finding a lock, she twisted it, hoping it would keep her safe.

_Great, now I can't see anything. Its too dark! _Ace thought. Now she just had to be quiet well looking around with her hands. This was going to be hard.

She felt around the walls, feeling only hanging cloths, and then she got on her knees and felt around the ground. Feeling something like leather, she felt around for a strap or zipper. She found a zipper and found it was already opened. She felt around inside until her hands held a cold metal thing. Ace pulled it out, and tapped on it. It lit up, and she put her hand over it, hoping the light didn't seep under the door. She crawled into the corner of the closet, covered in the cloths. She looked at the phone. There was six buttons on it. One green, one orange, one purple, one red, one blue, and one dark brown. Ace had no idea how to use this thing. She press the green button, and it went to the home screen. Ace shook her head, knowing she had to call them. If I was just a text, then they might not hear the phone go off. If it rings for a call, then they have to hear it. So Ace tried the red button, hoping it called one of them.

She heard soft ringing in the phone, and but it to her ear. She heard someone in the bedroom.

"You hear that?" One of the men asked.

_Crap, crap, crap, come on please answer someone. Anyone! Please..._

"Casey, I swear if d'ats ya, ya are dead 'or wakin' me up," Ace heard Raph say. Relief filled her chest, but then she remembered why she called.

"Raph, its not Casey, its Ace," Ace said.

"Why are ya callin' so late?" Raph asked. She could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"People are in the apartment, they broke through the window!" Ace said, trying be quiet.

"Someone is in the closet!" One of the men said. Ace had a heart attack right then and there.

"They know where I am! Raph help me!" Ace said again, still trying to be quiet. She heard the men trying to open the closet.

"Ok, calm down, find somethin' ta fight 'em off with. I'm gettin' the others, stay 'ere ya are," Raph said. Ace used the light from the phone and found a belt and a metal hanger. Ace figured she could throw some shoes at the men.

"Hurry!" Ace said. She put the phone in her pocket and prepared for a fight. She was very scared, but she wasn't one to give with out a fight.

"Open the door chick," One man said. She stayed quiet. Then she heard a voice on the phone. Taking the phone over the shoes she had, she talked into the phone.

"What?" Ace asked.

"E're on our way. Ya still ok?" Raph asked. Ace put the phone between her shoulders and head, grabbing a shoe and getting a good grip on the belt.

"They're going to get in. I'm in April's closet," Ace said. She heard the men start to kick the door. "They're kicking it down!"

"She has a phone!" The men said. Ace readied herself.

"E're around da corner, hold tight," Raph said. And then the door broke down.

"Raph!" Ace screamed. The men start toward her, and she threw the shoe.

"Ace!" She heard Raph yell, but then she let the phone fall, so she could fight better.

Ace took anther shoe and threw it well whipping the belt at them. Sadly, the belt was clumsy, and she didn't much damage. It was only a matter of time before they grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, easily carrying her into the living.

"Let me go! Raph! Leo! Someone help!" Ace screamed. It was a wonder why no one else in the building could hear what was going on. "Let me go!"

They threw Ace onto the ground, knocking the breath out of her. Gasping, she saw April and Casey tied up in the corner with tape. Ace looked up since she was on her back, and sat up, seeing one of the men pointing a gun at her. She lifted herself on her hands, and watched the man covered in black cock the gun. April and Casey struggled, but the tape on their mouths, wrists, and ankles stopped them from doing anything.

Ace just looked at the black gun, thinking it was the end. There was no way she was getting out of this. And all she thought was _See you in heaven daddy._

The man started to grip the trigger, but stopped when the gun was knocked out of his by and sai. Ace seemed to catch her breath there, right when she felt a pair of arms hold her in bridal style and sweep her away to where April and Casey were. She saw it was (you guessed it) Raph. He put her down, and then went to fight. She saw as he wen straight to the guy who had held a gun to her.

Ace turned to April and Casey, and saw Raph left behind a dagger. She took it and cut the tape, ripping their wrists of the tape first. Then they handled their mouths and ankles, and Ace looked to see how the guys were doing. She saw some of the men leaving out the window, but others stayed behind, fighting with their best. She saw how tired the turtles were, and saw someone behind Mikey readying a dagger at him. Something in Ace snapped, and she stood up with out control or even thought of knowing it, and aimed her own dagger at the man's arm. Throwing it, she heard Mikey's brothers call his name, warning him, which means they all saw her throw the dagger. It stabbed the man's arm.

Ace stood there, realizing what she just did. She had never hurt anyone beyond a small punch. But never made anyone bleed...ever. She blinked, not believing what she did.

"Guys, head out!" Leo said. April and Casey grabbed Ace and rushed to the window. April when first, and then Casey so they could help Ace out the window. But then, someone grabbed Ace, again, and got her back inside. They took a knife and made a long cut down her left arm, as if saying it was pay back for throwing the dagger. Hissing in pain, she tried to elbow the guy in the gut, but failed.

She felt the man being pulled off her, and after a few seconds, Raph picked her up and jumped out the window.

* * *

**This took forever to make! I was busy listening to Midnight Memories! Oh my...GGGGGGGGG It is so amazing. I like Diana, You and I, Don't Forget Where You Belong, and Story Of My Life. All the other songs are awesome too, but those are like the best. OH! And Little White Lies. Ok, so I finished fangirling. Hope you liked the chapter. Bye! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Past Be Told**

* * *

The four shadows jumped across the roof tops, three carrying a person with them. Rushing to get away from April's apartment without being seen, they ran full speed, towards their own home.

_I can't believe d'at just happened. Ace could 'ave been died by now _Raph thought, holding the young girl's body closer to his own, feeling lucky he made it in time to protect her. As wrong as it may be, Raph secretly quickly grew to like Ace. _I mean, what's not to like 'bout 'er? She 'as some guts, she is witty, yet she is...innocent, sweet, kind...Man, I could go on an' on. An' she's beautiful._

Raph lightly shook his head, trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about something other than getting Ace to safety. Ace looked up at Raph, noticing the shake, and couldn't help but ask," Are you ok?"

Raph looked down at her for a second before jumping off another roof, saying," Shouldn't I be askin' ya d'at."

Ace looked away, her hair hiding her own blush. _God, what is wrong with me? I just got attacked, almost died and all. Yet, here I am in his arms and he just spoken in that cute accent and...no, no, no! Didn't I already promise myself I wouldn't fall? Then again that was last year...still. Who tried to take away the innocence of a thirteen year old?_

Ace recalled that one memory that would haunt her when it came to crushes or boyfriends.

* * *

_It was her first boyfriend, and her best friend. Ace and Joey knew each other since the beginning of time, and they always had a blast together. Now thirteen and fifteen, Joey and Ace were more than friends. Joey had been two years older, but that didn't bother Ace. They were in fact best friends before. Though, Ace didn't know what went on at high school. She didn't know the hunger and needs some boys tend to have. So unknowingly, Ace had went to Joey's house alone, expecting it to just be their normal movie night together._

_But Joey was pushing it far._

_"Stop, Joey, stop!" Ace almost yelled, pushing Joey away from their kiss. Joey groaned, annoyed._

_"Ace, come on, its bond to happen sooner or later," Joey said, trying to convince her._

_"I'd prefer later," Ace said, looking at Joey, unsure. After a few seconds of silence, Joey leaned in to kiss her again._

_"Its later," He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. Ace moved away on the couch, taking in a sharp breath._

_"Stop, Joey!" She said, feeling his hand on her waist. "Joey!"_

_His hand touched her bare skin, moving up. Ace finally pushed him off harshly._

_"Joey! I will kick your ass if you don't stop!" Ace snapped. Joey raised an eye brow, almost chuckling. He moved closer, rapping his arms around Ace so she couldn't move._

_"Babe, you'll like it," He said._

_Last straw._

_"NO!" Ace yelled, wiggling out of his arms, falling off the couch in the process. She quickly got up, running out of his house, tears pouring like rain._

_After that, no other boys meant much to her. No one got further than best friend with Ace, she wouldn't let them._

* * *

_They're all the same_ Ace thought, looking at the ground below her, passing away in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly, Raph stopped, along with the others behind him. They now were in an alleyway, with no one else around. Casey jumped off of Mikey's back, and Donny put April down. Raph did the same with Ace, a little reluctantly, as if in a way, leaving his arms would mean Ace wasn't safe.

Leo opened the sewer hole, and they all jumped inside. April explained why the turtles lived in the sewers, but Ace figured, since no humanoid turtle could live in New York normally.

They soon came to the lair, and all walked inside. Siting on the couch was Master Splinter, who looked up with a curios face.

"My sons, what happened?" Splinter asked, seeing the two friends, and a new guest.

"Master Splinter, April and Casey were attacked, and this is Ace, Casey's niece," Leo explained. Splinter looked over at the girl, and noticed her still bleeding arm.

"Donny, help Miss Jones with her arm please. Miss O'Neil, may I speak with you and Mr. Jones," Splinter said, and April and Casey followed him into the meditation room. Donny cleaned and rapped Ace's arm, seeing it wasn't as deep or long as they had thought. It had only gone to her elbow and shoulder, and the cut wasn't deep enough to be a huge problem. After that, all of them went to sit on the couches, waiting silently for the three adults to come back out.

Donny became curios, thinking about the attack.

"Hey, Ace, do you know why you got attacked by them? Do you even know who they were?" Donny asked. Ace looked up from the ground.

"I think so. And those were Purple Dragons, right?" Ace asked. All four brothers looked at her.

"No, those were Foot Clan Ninjas," Leo said.

"Those dudes are bad business," Mikey said. Ace looked at them all, confused.

"What? Foot Clan? Who..." Ace trailed off, when they saw the adults came into the main room.

"Miss Jones, April and Casey told me you are now living with them, but they didn't want to tell why with out your permission. Would you mind telling us?" Splinter said. Ace took in a sharp breath, nervous and unsure. The old rat saw this, and reassured her," Only so we can figure out why you were attacked, and what it will take to prevent it from happening again."

Ace breathed in deep, and sighed. She looked down, hiding.

"A few days ago I came home and my mom was in her room, crying. When I asked what was wrong, she told me my dad was dead, and she started beating on me, telling me it was my fault. She left me almost lifeless, and I used the rest of my will to scream for help, and thankfully the window was open. From what I was told, my neighbors found me, and I was flown off to New York. April and Casey took me in. Last night, I was getting fresh air and was jumped. The three men were Purple Dragons, and I soon found out they were the ones who killed my dad. They even called him by his tag name, and they had planned on killing me. That's when they came in," Ace said, directing to the turtles. "Then after all that, I was laying in bed, and I had remembered the Purple Dragons, and I went to tell Casey. That's when we heard the crash in the living room."

Splinter stood quiet for minute.

He could tell Ace had 'forgotten' to say something else. The thing that had scared her before she came to New York. Ace knew she didn't mention it, but it stayed in her mind. _Mom's wrists... _Just the thought made Ace feel uneasy and uncomfortable. Hurting your own skin. Ace also remembered when she threw the dagger, and she cringed.

"Are ya ok?" Raph asked, seeing her.

"The dagger. I just...I never thought in a million years I would end up throwing a dagger into someone's arm," Ace said. _I guess in a way its like cutting. You never think you would ever do it, yet you find yourself in that place._

"That wasn't a bad throw," Leo said.

"Miss Jones, you may be wanted by the Foot Clan and Purple Dragons. I don't think it is safe for you to stay up at the surface," Splinter said.

"What?" Ace asked.

"If it is alright with your uncle, I would like for you to stay here, with my sons and I, for safety," Splinter said.

"An' what 'bout us? I'm sure as heck 'em Purple Dragons will be lookin' for us," Casey said. April glared at his bluntness.

"We'll go to the farm house," April said.

"I'm not leavin' Ace 'ere!" Casey said.

"Mr. Jones, I understand your worry. But please, think about your safety too. If I have to, I will teach Miss Jones how to defend herself, but I already know you two can. It will only be for a short time, I hope," Splinter said. "If worst is to come, we will all go to the farm house. But for now, we must think of ways to get our enemies off your nieces track."

Casey fell quiet. Rubbing his head, he looked at Ace. Sighing, he said," Ace, please call me. Every night. If I don't get a call, I'll be comin' down 'ere, got it?"

Ace nodded her head, understanding his worry. "I promise," She said.

* * *

They walked into the apartment, carefully. They didn't know what the Foot Clan had left for them, if they left anything at all. They were surprised the place wasn't burnt down. Looking inside, they only saw the broken glass and furniture that had been thrown around in the struggle of the moment. Other than that, everything else looked normal. They walked inside, and then headed to their own rooms, starting to pack for their get away.

Ace walked into her room, and gasped.

Not everything was left the same.

"GUYS!" Ace yelled. They all rushed over seeing her room was torn to pieces. Her bed was broken apart, along with her dresser and desk. Her keyboard looked like it was hit with a hammer, all her CDs were broken in half, her posters were ripped to tiny pieces, the photo of her friends were torn in half, her being separated from her friend in the picture, and the her stereo was in great damage. The only thing that was left was her treasure box, which was in the middle of the room, and her family's drawling book.

Ace felt like she couldn't breathe. All of her stuff, other than cloths and stuff in the closet (which looked untouched) was ruined. If God was to chose any time to make her feel dead, it would be now. Her pictures of her friends were gone, and those were the only things she had left of them that wasn't just a phone call or a post on Instagram. _Those were like...my life in pictures... _Ace thought. _All those memories...stuff I'm afraid I'll forget...gone..._

One tear fell from her brown eyes, falling to the ground.

"Ace..." Casey said, looking at the broken girl. She walked into her room, looking around slowly.

"Its like...they took my whole life...and just...its like they knew this would..." Ace tried hard to explain, but it seemed impossible. She felt like breaking down. This was everything she had from California, and the Foot Clan took it all and trashed it. Ace no longer felt at home.

**_I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way. She felt it, everyday._**

**_I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again._**

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now. _**

**_Too many, too many problems._**

**_Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs._**

"Maybe...maybe they left the closet, here lets look," April said, walking in and opening the closet. But Ace didn't pay attention. She sat on the ground, in front of the treasure box, and began to open it. _There has to be a reason why they left this _Ace thought.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**Its where she hides, broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go.**_

_**To dry her eyes, broken inside.**_

_**Open your eyes, and look outside.**_

_**Find the reasons why you've been rejected.**_

_**And now you can't find what you left behind.**_

Inside, she saw a voice recorder on top of everything else. She lifted it out, a little scared of what has been recorded on it. _They want to tell me something. But...do I really want to hear this?_

Ace pressed the play button, and listened to it. The sound got everyone else's attention.

**_Be strong, be strong now._**

**_Too many, too many problems._**

**_Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs._**

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._**

**_Its where she hides, broken inside._**

**_With no place to go, no place to go._**

**_To dry her eyes, broken inside._**

"Hello Ace Jones, yes we know who you are. We are looking for you. We won't stop. We know you are with those nasty turtles. If you give yourself in, we won't hurt them. If not, them well... you'll just have to see. Hope you like your new room," The tape said. The voice was hard to make out as a person, it sounded robotic. It brought chills down Ace's back. "We will find you, no matter what."

_**Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find.**_

_**She's losing her mind, she's falling behind.**_

_**She can't find her place, she's losing her faith.**_

_**She's falling from grace, she's all over the place.**_

_**Yeah...**_

Everyone stood silent. Ace could just feel herself coming to a melt down. Too much has happened in the past week. It was just too much! She couldn't do this, I mean, who really could. She was only fourteen. Her dad is dead, her mom was arrested for abuse, she moved to New York, she was jumped and then saved by mutant turtles, she got attacked, met a mutant rat, and came back to what she thought would be a new start only to find all her memories gone and a threat from some Clan and gang. _When did my life become hell?_

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._**

**_Its where she hides, broken inside._**

**_With no place to go, no place to go._**

**_To dry her eyes, broken inside._**

**_She's lost inside, lost inside._**

**_Oh, oh, oh._**

"Come on, lets hurry and go. Ace? Ace, are you listening?" Leo asked. Everyone stood around her worried.

_I can't do this. I can't, its not possible. I can't do this. I want to go home. I want to go back to California, with Kylee and Niki and Sara. I want my small peaceful town back. I want to be that eight percent crime in my small town again. I want my happy mommy and daddy back. I want to sit in the backyard and play my guitar in my tree house again. I want to play princess with Sara, and she would be my royal stylist, like in the old days. Why can't I go back. Is it too much to ask for, huh? Is it really too much? And I want my cute relationship with Joey back. If I could have it back...and I could have him back...well then...I'll give him what he wants! If I can have it all back, I do anything! Please!_

"Ace, come on, snap outta it," Raph said, kneeling in front of Ace. Ace looked at him, and Raph saw nothing in her eyes but plain sorrow and sadness, along with everything in between.

"I want to go home! I can't do this, I want to home," Ace cried. Forget about not showing weakness to anyone, she was broken. Nothing was going to stop her.

"Ace, sweetie, its ok, we're in this together," April said, reaching to Ace's arm. Ace quickly stood up at her touch.

"No! I want to go home. I'll do anything, please, I want to go home," Ace cried. "I want my friend back, I want my town back, I want my mommy and daddy! I'll do anything for them. I want Joey back. I'll do what he wanted, I just want it all back."

"Ace, what are you talking about? No, wait, just calm down," April said, trying to reach Ace.

"I can't do this. Its too much. I'm only fourteen, yet it seems I have a death wish! I'm on a gang death list. I can't do this," Ace said shaking her head.

"Ace just-" Raph said, standing up and moving closer to her. But his foot hit something.

"Hello Ace Jones," The tape recorder replayed. Ace looked around, and in a way, she had lost her insanity.

"Leave me alone! I'll do anything, please!" Ace said. Hearing the tape recorder, she started to see things. Black ninja men jumped at her, making her scream. Everyone went to grab her as she tried to run away, and Casey ended up hitting her in the back of the head, just enough to make her black out. She started slipping away.

_**She's lost inside, lost inside.**_

_When did my life become hell?_

* * *

**Sorry for the longish wait. I'm going to be busy from now on, break is coming to an end. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for all the good things in life.**

**Ok, so the song was Nobody's Home, by Avril Lavngine. I thought this was a good song for the chapter because its just like how Ace is feeling. She finds herself falling into depression quickly and losing her mind to everything that has happened in such a short amount of time. I'm sure if we all put ourselves in Ace's shoes we could feel how insane this is and how we think we just feel like giving up. Ace is actually saying she will do anything to have her old life back, even her and Joey, and she would do anything to keep it perfect, even if it meant giving Joey something she wanted to keep until she was married.**

**Anyway, hope this was a good chapter, thank you for reading. Luv ya my beautiful readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Waiting**

* * *

Raph sat next to her bed, just looking at her with a blank face. He didn't know what to think. One moment Ace was going to pack her things to stay with them, the next she was having a break down. Though, he couldn't blame her, this week has been one big shot of crazy. Raph's mind wondered to what Ace had said. Something about this Joey dude and giving his what he wants. Raph could only take a guess about what she meant, and he had a feeling he was right. It all made his mad. It was a wonder why he hadn't gone and killed someone yet.

_Stupid Foot Clan, stupid Joey dude, who eva d'at 'is, stupid Purple Dragons_ Raph thought. He moved a strand of hair out of Ace's face, leaning his head on his other hand. Ace hadn't woken up since her break down, which was three days ago._ D'is can't be healthy. Ace, please wake up._

Raph heard a knock on the door, turning and seeing it was Leo.

"Has she done anything to show she is going to wake up soon?" Leo asked. Raph shook his head.

"She hasn't even moved from d'is position," Raph said. Leo stood by his brother, looking down at Ace.

"Donnie hasn't found out why she is sleeping so long yet, and when I asked Master Splinter, he said Ace was just trying to sort out her mind and really catch up with what has happened," Leo said. Pausing for a moment of silence, he then said," I guess, in a way, that makes sense.

Raph only nodded.

"Casey and April called. Casey was cursing, saying it wasn't fair. They are really worried. I took them, again, we would keep them up on Ace," Leo said. Casey and April had left after bringing Ace's stuff over. It was Master Splinter's orders that they leave as soon as possible, for safety. Casey hated the idea, but there wasn't really other choice.

"Raph, you should get some sleep, You've been up all night, and most of today. You need sleep," Leo said. "I'll watch her, and get you if she wakes up."

Raph didn't want to leave.

"I'm stayin' 'ere Leo," Raph said. Leo sighed, and walked away, knowing there was no use fighting Raph. Just about everyone knew Raph had feelings for Ace. It showed when she called about the Foot Clan, Raph had woken everyone as quickly as possible and ran faster than anyone had seen him before. When Ace was about to get shot, he was the one to get the gun out of the way and get Ace out of there. And when Ace freaked out, he was one of the three to really try and calm her down.

And almost everyone knew he was trying hard not to show how much he cared for Ace. He knew he couldn't become completely soft, so he kept to his quiet self and stood by well everyone else talked to Ace. That was why she didn't know it herself, for Raph was hiding.

An hour later, Splinter walked by Ace's room, seeing Raph with his head on Ace's bed, both of them sleeping.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is a sucky chapter. I just got tired with it, because the wedsite froze so I fixed it, only to find it deleted all of the chapter. Grrrr...That made me so mad. Anyway, sorry about the short chapter. I'll going to be busy for school, sad face, but it was my birthday a few days ago, smile face, so I guess everything is going to be ok. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Waking up **

* * *

_She heard the voices, the familiar voices, but she couldn't make them out. Not only was she clueless to what was around her right now, but she also had this feeling of...fear? Drama? And yet, a little bit of relief. The reason to why she felt this way, she didn't even have a clue. Digging through her memory, it all-a bit too soon- became clear, and she worried majorly._

_Thinking of a way to calm things down-if things needed to be calmed- she started planning. Maybe if she could just explained what happened, that she really didn't mean to become so insane, maybe they will understand, and they can get down to the real business. Like getting the two gangs off her tracks. But how?_

Ace's brown eyes snapped open, and she looked to the right of her. There was a sleeping red banded turtle with his head laying next to her, and two turtles talking to a giant rat on the other side of the room.

_Donnie, Leo, Splinter, and...Raph? _Ace thought. _Why is Raph sleeping so close? Well...his head anyway._

"Miss Jones, you're up," Splinter said, noticing Ace starting to sit up. She looked at them all, a little confused.

"Yeah, I am," Ace said shyly. She thought for a minute. "How long was I out?"

"Four days," Donnie said, walking over to Ace and putting his three fingered hand on her head. "Are you feeling ok? Any head pain or even stomach aches?"

"No, I feel fine...now. If its ok with you, I have some things to tell you," Ace said. "To all of you."

The three nodded at her. She gave them a small smile, and then looked down at the sleeping turtle next to her.

"Why is he sleeping here?" Ace asked. Master Splinter left the room, along with Donnie, leaving just Ace and Leo, and the hot (and sleepily) headed turtle.

"He wouldn't leave this room for more than two minutes. I told him I would watch over you for a few hours to give him some sleep, but Raph didn't even consider it," Leo said. He looked at Ace with a serious, yet some what playful smile. "As much as he hides it, its obvious Raph likes you."

Ace blushed, looking down at Raph. _Is it really so wrong to like him back?_

"Ace?" Leo asked. She looked up at him. "Since you were asleep for four days, would you like to eat anything?"

Ace's stomached growled loudly before she had the time to answer, and Leo chuckled as Ace covered her stomach with her arms. Smiling nervously, Ace nodded. "Yes please."

Leo helped Ace out of bed, and made sure she could still walk ok. She was a little stiff, but what did you expect after four days of sleeping. They left Raph in the room, but Ace made she to grab a blanket and cover him. She also grabbed a pair of new cloths and went to the bathroom before even thinking about going into the main room.

After changing into a grey tank top, black leggings, fuzzy dark purple socks, and a purple button up plaid shirt, she left the bathroom, throwing her hair into a pony tail. She didn't want to bother with makeup. She liked natural beauty anyway. She left the button shirt unbuttoned, since it looked better like that. She went to the kitchen, seeing a warm piece of pizza waiting for her.

She sat down and started eating, not seeing anyone around at the moment.

But that was for the moment.

"ACE YOU'RE UP!" Ace heard Mikey yell, and saw out of the corner of her eyes as he ran over to her, and coming to her with a bear hug. "Ace! I'm so happy you are ok! You are ok, right"

Mikey let go and looked Ace in the eye. Ace nodded. "Yeah, Mikey, I'm ok."

Mikey's smile got bigger-which is saying a lot- and he sat next to Ace. "Soooo...Did you have any dreams?"

Ace smiled at him, shaking her head. "No, I normally don't have dreams. Its just all black."

Mikey made a face," That sounds boring. Hey when you are done eating, do you want to play some video games?"

Ace nodded, taking another bite of her pizza. "Sure. What do you want to play?"

Mikey tapped his finger on his chin, thinking. When he got an idea, he smiled again. "You said you know how to dance, right? Lets play Dance Dance Revolution."

Ace smiled. That was like, only one of her two favorite games. "Yes! I love that game! Prepared to get your shell kicked Mikey, I'm the pro!"

Mikey chuckled, and ran to set up the game as Ace got up and washed her dish. When she was done she went to the living room, seeing the game was already. Mikey chose one of the hardest songs to dance to, and they began.

* * *

Five rounds later, Mikey and Ace fell on the ground, tired to the end of the line. They replayed that one song until there was a winner, because they kept tying. But in the end, Ace won, like she had said.

"Mikey...I must say...that was a... challenge...it was...an honor...dancing with you," Ace said, leaning on the couch.

"Ace...you are... the only one...to beat me..." Mikey said, panting. "In that song..."

They sat there catching their breaths. Ace closed her eyes, relaxing. But that was ruined in a matter of seconds.

"ACE!" A hotheaded turtled yelled. Ace snapped her eyes open, seeing Raph run across the room, not noticing her. "Guys! 'Ere did Ace go? She was right in da room, I swear!"

"Dude, calm down," Mikey said. Raph turned and looked at Mikey, who sat next to Ace.

"Ace!" Raph said running to her. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "What 'ere ya thinkin'! Don't just leave like d'at!"

"Raph, Raph!" Ace said, giggling. "Stop it, Raph. Stop, I'm fine. Stop shaking me."

Ace grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from her shoulders and onto the couch.

That was an embarrassing move.

Raph was now only an inch away from Ace, and their eyes locked. Ace blushed, but couldn't look away from Raph's golden amber eyes. She could see every fleck of gold in his eyes, like tiny strands of gold string shining brightly. Raph didn't dare look away, lost inside of Ace's dark brown eyes that seemed so deep that there was no end.

_Make da move dude! It might be ya only chance _Raph told himself, and slowly started to close up the last space between them.

But we should all know by now that some things don't get to last too long around the turtle brothers.

"Dude are you really going to kiss her!?" Mikey asked, excited.

* * *

Ace sat on the couch, watching Raph chase Mikey around. _God, how long can this go on? Its been like twenty minute._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Just Open Up**

* * *

"Ace, didn't you say you had something to tell us?" Leo asked. Ace nodded as everyone gathered in the living room, waiting for to explained.

"Ok, I guess I should start with thank you. Thank you for taking me in well we try to figure things out and thank you for looking after my well being. You are all the nicest people I've ever met, so thank you," Ace said, giving all of them an honest smiled. Then sighing, she went on. "What happened four days ago was just me breaking down. I know that sounds bad, but in the looks of now, it was much needed. I actually tend to hide things, and cover them up with a smile. Its what I did when my aunt died, when my fish died, even when I heard my dad was dead from my mom I was already planning on how to keep smiling. Its just the way I am. But in that one week, everything was building inside of me, until finally I told myself, I can't take all of this. In a way, my body agreed, putting me to sleep for four days. I know there was somethings I said that may have you wondering, and I am prepared to answer any and all questions you have."

She stopped, looking at them wondering what they were going to ask. Raph stepped up first, and asked," Who was d'is Joey guy ya 'ere talkin' 'bout?"

Ace's face paled slightly. That's right, she did say what she would do if she had her old life back.

"Joey and I dated for a while, actually before that he was my best friend. Sometimes he would take things too far, and I kept telling him to stop, until one day we just stopped seeing each other. I soon came to realize he only wanted one thing from me, and that was something I wasn't willing to give at the time. I was thinking about a couple days ago, when I starting my break down, and I wanted my old life so bad, I was even promising to give Joey his desire. But now, I don't want that," Ace said.

Raph's jaw tightened. So he was right about the whole Joey thing. This made him mad to no end.

"Ace, do you know have any ways of the Foot Clan or Purple Dragons to get information about you?" Master Splinter asked.

Ace thought for a minute. "I do have some online accounts, like Instagram and Youtube."

Master Splinter nodded, and then said," You will have to get rid of those, for our enemies could find those close to you from those websites and use them against us."

Ace nodded, understanding. "I'll be sure to delete my accounts," Ace said, feeling a little sad. All the pictures and videos would be gone after that.

"Casey and April left but left the rest of your things. Did we handle everything?" Leo asked.

"No, I should tell you one more thing," Ace said. "Its more of a thing that I need to get off my chest."

"Ok, tell us child," Master Splinter said.

"When I came home the day my family was told my dad died, I found my mom in her room. When I got a closer look, I saw she had cut her wrists, and it really scared me," Ace said. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms around her, and noticed Mikey was hugging her. She smiled. "Thanks Mikey."

"No problemo dudette," Mikey said, letting go. Everyone got up, ready to go back to their normal everyday sewer family stuff.

"Miss Jones, if there is anything you want to talk about, I am always here to listen," Master Splinter said. Ace smiled at him, and then hugged him.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Guys, I'm not updating as much. I'm sorry. Its just, I feel I have to look into my future more, like start preparing. I'm fourteen, going to be fifteen, and I need to try to figure out who I am and all the cliché stuff. Also, my uncle died, and in the same three years my great gran has had a stroke, leaving her with no way of caring for herself, and my great papa died. I feel like everyone is fading on me, since I recently found out my friends cut and even think about suicide. My only goal right now is to make sure everyone I care for is ok, and will be ok in the future. I myself, much like our good character Ace, had a break down. But sadly, I didn't have anyone to help me through it. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I have to catch up with the world around me and figure things out. I have many other stories that I hope on actually publishing in the near future, which will take up my time when it comes to updating this. Also, every other weekend I have to work (I kind of have a job already) at my gran's pizza place. Since I can only update on my computer, and due to lack of wifi, this also holds me back. I am so very sorry. Please don't stop reading, I promise to update when I can. These chapters don't take long for me to make, maybe because they aren't very long, but they don't take long.**

**Please keep reading, and I'll keep updating. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Scare Night**

* * *

They all sat around the living room, except Master Splinter who was meditating. He sat in the dark, the only light coming from the candles, and hummed, thinking deeply.

_Ace...She will bring our family brightness. She is a strange girl, but all in great ways. For sure, if other girls her age went through what she did, they wouldn't smile the way she does, or still laugh as happily as she still does. For someone so young to go through something so sad and horrible and dark, she shows great light _Splinter thought, allowing a smile to form on his face. _She even has Raphael feeling lighter. My son, he is falling for Miss Jones. Now we just have to see if she will fall for him. When the time comes, she has my blessing._

Splinter opened an eye when he heard laughter from the living room, and he smiled to himself. _She is truly special._

* * *

"I'm so going to kick your shell Mikey!" Ace said, getting ready to play Dance Dance. Mikey grinned at her, getting ready for a second time. Donnie, Raph, and Leo didn't believe that Ace beat Mikey, so Ace made it a goal to prove them wrong. The music started, and they began to dance.

The three brothers watched in awe as Ace began to beat Mikey, but only by a few points. By the end of the song, they were at a close tie, by Ace won. She jumped up and down, laughing.

"HA! I told ya'll, but you didn't believe me! I just proved you wrong," Ace said, doing a victory dance. They laughed at her.

"Ace, you are the only person who has ever beat Mikey at one of his games," Leo said. "That's impressive."

Ace smirked, bowing.

"Well, I'm pretty amazing, so don't be too surprised," Ace said, teasing them.

"Hey guys! We have time for a movie!" Mikey said, setting up the DVD. "Ace, you pick the movie."

"Ok," Ace said, looking over the movies they had.

"Oh, God, Ace, don't ya pick some chicky flick d'at ill make me puke," Raph said. Ace laughed, and then quickly grabbed a sappy movie she found.

"Oh, but I haven't seen The Notebook yet," Ace said, turning to Raph. Oh, if looks could kill...

Ace started laughing, holding her stomach.

"Dude, I was so joking!" She said, looking at Raph. Leo and Donnie laughed at them, and Mikey chuckled, going to make popcorn. Ace looked back at the movies, one catching her eyes. "How's Sinister?"

"Great, we got a Horror movie girl," Leo said. Ace gave him a what ever look.

"I like scary movies. Its so fun to get scared and then see the next day that nothing is going to actually happen to you," Ace explained.

"How is that fun?" Donnie asked.

"You've never gotten scared all night and then found out the next day that everything will be ok?" Ace asked.

All three of them shook their heads.

"Nah, an' I don't get scared of some twisted movie," Raph said. Ace rolled her brown eyes, getting up with her latest goal set in her mind.

"I'll take that as a challenge. Raphael, prepare for the scariest night of your life!" Ace said. Raph rolled his amber eyes.

Ace ran up to her room and got her laptop, on of the few things that was left alone at her old home. She search up some scary stories, finding a few, and then quickly copied them down on some paper so they could read them. Then she went to the kitchen where Mikey was.

"Hey, Mikey," Ace said, quiet enough so no one in the other room could hear them. "Want to pull the best prank ever?"

* * *

All five of them sat around the TV, Ace sitting on the couch between Mikey and Raph, and Leo sat with Donnie on the ground. Ace somewhat regretted picking this movie, but she was also glad, for she knew her plan was full proof.

Suddenly, some scary part of the movie showed on the TV, and Ace jumped back, grabbing onto Raph's arm. Mikey covered his face, and Leo and Donnie jumped slightly. All Raph did chuckle at Ace, and then rapped his arm around her.

"Don't tell me ya 're scared? Ya picked da movie," Raph whispered in her ear. Ace blushed madly, pulling back.

"Scared, what? Me? No, I just didn't want to see all the details of the blood and stuff," Ace said.

"Sure, d'ats why," Raph said.

Soon the movie ended, and they all turned the lights back on.

"Hey, lets all sleep in the living room, like a sleep over," Ace suggested, hoping they would all say yes.

"Ok, sounds like fun," Donnie said.

"Sure, I think that's a good idea," Leo said.

"Ok," Was all that Raph said.

They went to get their pillows and blankets, and Ace changed into some pjs. Which was grey sweat pants, and a black tank top. She threw on a pair of black fuzzy socks, and then went back to the living room. Mikey was all set and ready, and Ace laid her stuff down. Raph came out next, laying his stuff next to Ace. After Leo and Donnie finished setting themselves up, Ace started with the scary stories.

"Ok, this one is call the Axe Murder Hollow," Ace said, and then started. " Susan and Ned were driving through a wooded empty section of highway. Lightning flashed, thunder roared, the sky went dark in the torrential downpour.

"We'd better stop," said Susan.

Ned nodded his head in agreement. He stepped on the brake, and suddenly the car started to slide on the slick pavement. They plunged off the road and slid to a halt at the bottom of an incline.

Pale and shaking, Ned quickly turned to check if Susan was all right. When she nodded, Ned relaxed and looked through the rain soaked windows.

"I'm going to see how bad it is," he told Susan, and when out into the storm. She saw his blurry figure in the headlight, walking around the front of the car. A moment later, he jumped in beside her, soaking wet.

"The car's not badly damaged, but we're wheel-deep in mud," he said. "I'm going to have to go for help."

Susan swallowed nervously. There would be no quick rescue here. He told her to turn off the headlights and lock the doors until he returned.

Axe Murder Hollow. Although Ned hadn't said the name aloud, they both knew what he had been thinking when he told her to lock the car. This was the place where a man had once taken an axe and hacked his wife to death in a jealous rage over an alleged affair. Supposedly, the axe-wielding spirit of the husband continued to haunt this section of the road.

Outside the car, Susan heard a shriek, a loud thump, and a strange gurgling noise. But she couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Frightened, she shrank down into her seat. She sat in silence for a while, and then she noticed another sound. Bump. Bump. Bump. It was a soft sound, like something being blown by the wind.

Suddenly, the car was illuminated by a bright light. An official sounding voice told her to get out of the car. Ned must have found a police officer. Susan unlocked the door and stepped out of the car. As her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw it.

Hanging by his feet from the tree next to the car was the dead body of Ned. His bloody throat had been cut so deeply that he was nearly decapitated. The wind swung his corpse back and forth so that it thumped against the tree. Bump. Bump. Bump.

Susan screamed and ran toward the voice and the light. As she drew close, she realized the light was not coming from a flashlight. Standing there was the glowing figure of a man with a smile on his face and a large, solid, and definitely real axe in his hands. She backed away from the glowing figure until she bumped into the car.

"Playing around when my back was turned," the ghost whispered, stroking the sharp blade of the axe with his fingers. "You've been very naughty."

The last thing she saw was the glint of the axe blade in the eerie, incandescent light."

Ace finished, and looked at her turtle friends. Mikey was holding a pillow to his chest, and Leo and Donnie looked a little frightened. But she sadly got thing from Raph.

"D'at da best ya got?" Raph asked.

Ace put that story down, and then looked at the next one she had.

"Ok, this next one is called, The Face," Ace said. "The medical student toppled into love as soon as he set eyes on Sheila, the beautiful new transfer student. She had masses of long black hair and eyelashes so long they got tangled in her curls when she leaned over her desk. The medical student had a withdrawn nature, though not by inclination. He'd learned the hard way that people avoided him when they heard about his insane father; locked away in an asylum. But he had to overcome his taciturn nature or risk losing Sheila to one of the other fellows that panted after her. So the medical student volunteered to tutor her Sheila in one of her classes. After that, it was easy. Sheila toppled into love with the medical student as madly as he was in love with her. They went everywhere together, hardly bearing to part for classes.

The medical student lived in a bubble of joy, until the day he saw Sheila speaking to a good-looking fellow who lived in the same dorm. They were laughing together over something one of their professors had said in history class, and a shaft of sheer jealousy pierced the medical student's gut. How dare she laugh with another man? He confronted his Sheila with her perceived trespass, and she stared at him incredulously. "You're crazy!" she said. He winced, reminded of his father, and shouted insults at Sheila until she stalked off in a rage.

They made up over dinner, and things were fine for awhile, until the medical student saw Sheila borrow a pen from a handsome blond fellow at the library. That set him off again. They hissed angry words at each other until the librarian kicked them out. The medical student huddled on the narrow bed in his dorm room until black anger gave way to common sense. He called Sheila and apologized. She accepted his apology, and they were back together.

The medical student was scheduled to take Sheila to a local dance on Friday night, so he rushed back to the dorm to dress in his best. As he turned to leave, the medical student noticed that a scalpel had fallen out of his medical bag and lay haphazardly on his desk. He thrust it carelessly inside the bag and to went to pick up his girlfriend and escort her to the dance.

The couple had a fabulous evening; dancing and drinking and eating. They left the party around midnight and walked hand-in-hand back to his dorm room for a nightcap. When they reached the entry way, Sheila veered off for a moment to ask a red-haired fellow from one of her art classes about an assignment that was due the next day. The medical student was instantly filled with gut-gnawing jealousy. When Sheila rejoined him, he hustled her upstairs to his room and shouted: "You flirt with every man you meet, you tramp!"

"You are crazy!" Sheila shouted back. "Stark raving mad!"

The boyfriend saw red. "Don't call me mad," he said, his hand groping for the loose scalpel in his medical bag on the desk. When the mists cleared from his eyes, Sheila lay dead at his feet, her throat cut from ear to ear. The whole room was covered with red gore and her masses of black hair lay in a pool of steaming blood.

The medical student's brain went into overdrive. Hide the body. Clean up the blood. Invent an alibi. But first... He stared at the dead girl he had loved so much, then he knelt beside the body and slowly cut off her face. He wrapped the face carefully in plastic before putting it in his desk drawer. Then he cleaned up the blood and hid the body in a tunnel near the laundry room.

The next morning, the medical student told his roommate Sheila had broken up with him and gone home in a snit without finishing her classes. The roommate accepted the story without question, and didn't appear to notice the way the medical student peered obsessively inside his desk drawer.

The medical student finally tore himself away Sheila's face to attend his 11 o'clock class. When he returned at lunchtime, he found his roommate leaning out of the open window, looking ill. "I think I have flu. I'd best run to the pharmacy and pick up something for it," the roommate said when he came in.

"Want me to take a look?" the medical student asked, reaching for his bag.

His roommate turned white: "No! Thank you! Don't bother," he gasped, practically running from the room.

The medical student shrugged in exasperation, peered into the drawer at Sheila's face, and settled down to work on a paper he had due next week. Downstairs, his roommate was on the phone with the police.

The medical student went ballistic when the police came with a warrant to arrest him. They manhandled him out of his chair while a grim-faced officer took a look in the desk drawer. When he saw the dead girl's face, the officer swore violently and vomited on the floor.

The medical student was placed in the asylum with his father, who was locked away in a padded room next door. Every day, while his enraged father tried to kill his attendants, the bereft boyfriend wept and stared out the window; seeing Sheila's lovely face in the branches of a nearby tree. The face seemed to sway to the rhythm of his father's fists as his insane parent pounded and pounded at the walls.

Back in the dorm, the ghost of a young girl in a blood-stained dress still floats along the hallways, searching for her face."

"Not bad, I'll give ya d'at much," Raph said. Ace rolled her eyes, thinking it was time for plan B.

"Ok, fine. Since those didn't scare you, there's no use in telling you the rest. Besides, poor Mikey is shaking," Ace said, pointing to Mikey. He was hiding under his blankets. "I'll tell you one more, but its not some stupid one off the inter net. I heard this one a few years ago, when my dad came back from a trip here."

"Well go on," Raph said. Leo and Donnie laid down, slowly going to sleep. Mikey stayed up.

"Ok, so the story is in New York, but it doesn't have a name. You see, a few years ago, there was some work going on underground, and they had many, many people working on the tracks. They had to remodel just about everything, because it was all just falling apart. One night, a forth of those many workers were asking for a movement in area working, because it was too dangerous down where they were. But their cruel boss said if they didn't work down there, they would be fired, so they just went back on with working. In the middle of the night, something happened, and the whole tunnel fell, killing everyone inside," Ace said. Mikey sat up, knowing it was time to roll out the plan.

"I remember that! It was on the news a few years ago!" Mikey said.

"What? Ya jokin', right?" Raph asked.

"No dude, dead serous," Mikey said.

"Anyway, legend has it, that one of the workers was some type of witch, and since the boss wouldn't move them, she cursed the track, killing everyone that walked there. I heard that even today if you were to go down to were they were, you would most likely be killed," Ace said.

"D'at bull," Raph said.

"What ever," Ace said. "Guess I can't scare you."

Ace laid on her pillow.

"Ace, do you know how the witch cursed the tracks," Mikey asked.

"Well, I think it was more like a demon, because some say they have seen the same symbol that the demon made that day around here and there. Its a pentagon star, which is pretty common to be known for witchcraft in the olden days," Ace said.

"Demon? Witch? What eva, I'm going ta bed," Raph said.

Ace sat up, and then got up. "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back."

"Cause we needed ta know d'at," Raph said.

* * *

Raph woke up, being shook by Mikey.

"Dude, Ace hasn't come back yet," Mikey said.

"What?" Raph asked.

"Ace, she went to the bathroom, but its been like half an hour and she isn't back," Mikey said. Raph sat up, looking around.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go see whats up," Raph said. He walked to the hall, seeing the bathroom door was slightly a jar. He knocked on it, opening it slightly.

"Ace? Ya in 'ere?" He asked. Hearing nothing, he opened the door all the way, seeing something on the wall. He looked in all the way, and saw a pentagon star.

"La, la, la, la," A voice said. "La, la, la, la." (A/N if you have ever heard Forgotten by Avril, then you will know that this sounds like).

Raph looked out the door, seeing Ace with her hair messed up and in her face.

"What da heck are ya doin?" Raph asked.

"La, la, la, la," Ace sang. Raph step forward to her. Suddenly, she fell, and appeared to be pulled back by something.

Raph rushed out the door, looking around for Ace.

"Ace!" He said. Then suddenly, someone grabbed him around the neck.

He was quick to think, and threw the person across the room.

Hearing a loud thud, the lights turned on.

Ace looked across the room at Mikey, who was thrown onto the couch. She started laughing, and so did Mikey. Donnie and Leo got up, confused. Raph was confused, and angered.

"What da hell?" He asked.

"You, haha, were scared, haha, I saw it, haha, in your eyes," Ace said, leaning on the wall.

"Ya mean ya planned d'at?!" Raph asked. Ace nodded as she and Mikey cracked up. "Oh, ya both are so dead!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I thought it was pretty good. I hope you liked the scary stories. I just found them on some website. I own nothing by Ace's character.**

**Ace:She is right, and even then I don't still don't listen.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Ace: No, why should I? **

**Mikey: Raph's face when you were singing was sooooo funny!**

**Ace: Whoa, when did you get here?**

**Me: I didn't let him in.**

**?: La, la, la, la**

**All of us: OH CRAP!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Patrol**

* * *

Ace woke up, seeing she was still in the bathroom. That's right, she hid in the bathroom with Mikey while Raph was chasing them. _I bet Raph is still waiting by the door. He probably fell asleep waiting for us...haha! _Ace thought, sitting up. She saw Mikey sleeping in the bathtub, and she tried very hard to hold back her laughs. She got up, and went over to the door. She bent down, looking under the door to see if there was a shadow of some sort that would tell her if Raph was still there. And sadly, he was.

Getting up and crossing her arms, ace puffed out a breath in defeat. _I could wake up Mikey, make him go first, and then make a bee line to my room...no, that's wrong...hm..._

Suddenly, she heard groaning outside the door, and a Brooklyn accent say,"Ugh...oh. Hey, Ace, Mike, ya can come out."

Ace stood there, a little shocked. "Um, you sure, cause I'm not."

"Yeah, yeah, what eva. D'ere is two hours left till we hav'ta train, I'm gonna bed," Raph said, and Ace heard him getting up and walking away. Sighing, she looked at Mikey, who was still sleeping, and then went over to him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Mikey...Mikey...come on, wake up, we can go now," Ace said, shaking him some more as he groaned and started to open his blue eyes. "Raph went to bed, come on."

"You sure dudette?" Mikey asked. Ace nodded.

"Yup, I heard him. Come on sleepy, you have two hours until you have to train, might as well get some sleep," Ace said, helping the tired turtle stand up. She walked him to the door, and she opened it, looking around just to make sure. Then she walked out, helping the tired Mikey walk to his room, which was hard, because he could barely stand.

After a good five minutes, they finally made it to his room, and Ace tucked him in. He was out before she could even leave the room.

Ace then went to her room, but stopped when she saw the pentagon star was still on the wall. _Psh...I can't believe I made that huge star thing with red paper in like ten minutes...man I have skills. Oh, I should probably take it down. _Ace took the paper off the wall, and made sure no tape stuck to the wall. Then she bunched the paper up and threw it away, thinking she didn't have any use for it anymore.

Seeing as though the time flew by, and there was now just an hour left until everyone else woke up, Ace didn't even bother with going back to sleep. So she went to her room, grabbing her guitar and tuning it quickly. She sat on her bed, strumming quietly. It wasn't a song she was playing, just a pattern she made up for finger practice. But once you got a hang of it, it was a beautiful sound.

_E, down down up down up down, A, down down up down up down, E minor, down down up down up down, C, down down up down up down, and repeat _Ace thought, keeping on with the beat. She kept this up for a long time, getting lost in her mind.

* * *

_Great. This is just great. What in the world am I going to tell them? Oh, I was playing my guitar earlier and my fingers just started bleeding, haha, yeah right! Its not a lie though, so maybe... _Ace thought as she washed her now bleeding hands. _It happen, ok? I mean, that's my fault for not playing it for like a week. And its not like I think, oh maybe I should only play for twenty minutes, or else my fingers are going to bleed. No! Its just my fingers getting used to pressing on the strings._

"Miss Jones, is everything alright?" Splinter asked, making Ace jump and turn to him.

"Oh! Master Splinter, I was just...um..." Ace stumbled at find words.

"Are you bleeding?" Splinter asked. Ace's shoulders slumped down in defeat.

"Yes, but its because I was playing guitar and I guess I was playing for a long time and the strings just cut through my skin," Ace explained. "I'm sorry if I scared you or anything."

"Child, you have no reason to be sorry. Trust me, sometimes even my sons get carried away when they are training. Here, let me get a towel," Splinter said, reaching under the sinks to get a small towel. He got back up and handed the towel to Ace, smiling. Ace smiled back, taking the towel.

"Thank you," Ace said. Splinter nodded. Then they started walking out to the living room.

"My sons will be getting up soon, why don't you get dressed," Splinter said, and then Ace realized she had been in her pajamas this whole time.

"Oh, right. I'll go do that," Ace said. She went to her room, just in time to see Leo walking out of his room. "Morning."

"Good morning Ace. How was the bathroom," Leo asked, chuckling. Ace giggled, grabbing her door handle.

"Oh, just fab. It total beats sleeping in my bed," Ace said, making Leo chuckle some more, and then went into her room.

Grabbing some black skinny jeans, a light grey tank top, and her combat boots, she changed quickly. Then she brushed her dark hair into a braid (like Katniss :)). Then she left her room, going to the kitchen. Eating an apple, she heard Donnie come in with Mikey, who were both fighting.

"I'm not getting him, its your turn anyway," Donnie said.

"But his already mad at me for scaring him! Do you want me to die?" Mikey asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"Wait? What is wrong?" Ace asked.

"We are deciding who should wake Raph up, and since Leo is pre-training, its either Donnie or me!" Mikey said. Ace laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"It can't be that bad. I'll do it if you want," Ace said.

"Oh, Ace, I don't think we can put you though _that_," Donnie said. "Its like, what? Your second or third day here awake. We don't want to scare you off quite yet."

"Um, this is sounding a lot like a challenge to me," Ace said. "And if you were to scare me off, you probably would have done it last night when Raph was chasing me. I'm going to go into Raph's room, wake him up, and come out alive."

"Dude, its like she is going to mission impossible," Mikey said. Then he put his hand on her shoulder, and saluted. "Ace, you are one of the bravest people I know, you will be missed dearly."

Ace started laughing, shaking Mikey's hand off her shoulder.

"Ok, what ever. I'll be back in ten minutes, max," Ace said, walking away. Donnie and Mikey watched her.

"Such a brave soul," Mikey said. Donnie chuckled, getting some coffee.

* * *

Ace knocked, not once, not twice, but like ten times before she heard a groan. She opened the door slightly, peeking inside. Ace saw a lump on the bed, under a black blanket. Taking a look around, she saw the walls were blank and white, with some shelves filled with CDs and comics and magazines. There was a desk with a lamp next to the bed, and in the closet there was a large trench coat and fedora. Ace stepped inside, making her way to Raph's bedside.

_How am I going to do this? I guess I could just tap him or something... _Ace thought, putting her hand out in front of her, tapping the turtles shell lightly.

"Raph...Raph...time to get up...Raph," Ace said, leaning down a bit. "Come on big guy...please wake up."

Raph groaned, stuffing his head under his pillow more. Ace giggled lightly, patting his shoulder lightly.

"Hey, come on, training is starting soon. Raph? Raph?" Ace said.

Raph was awake now, but decided it would be fun to tease Ace. _Ta make up for da scare... _Raph thought. Ace leaned closer, trying to wake him up again. _Why do ya sound like an angel? Stop it._

"Raph, come on. Please get up-ah!" Ace yelped, being pulled down by Raph before she could blink.

One second she was trying to get Raph to wake up, the next he is hugging her to him. Ace's cheeks started to heat up, feeling herself being pressed up against Raph's hard plastron.

"I don't wonna," Raph said in Ace's ear. Ace's face heated up more, listening to his tired, yet totally hot, voice.

"Uh...y-you're going to be late or...um..." Ace was totally losing it.

Raph chuckled, looking at the brown eyed girl in his strong arms. _Is it wrong to wonna make ya stay 'ere? I wish ya felt da same way._

"How much time do I ave'? Raph asked. Ace looked up at him, hoping the light from the slightly opened door wouldn't give away her blush.

"Like...five, maybe ten, minutes," Ace said. Raph nodded, than held Ace closer. After a good minute or so, Ace had to ask. "Um, Raph, not to be rude, but, why are you still hugging me? Why did you hug me?"

_Oh...I didn't know I'd ave ta explain... _Raph thought, pulling away from Ace. Her brown eyes met his amber eyes.

"I'll talk ta ya 'bout it lata," Raph said, sitting up. Ace sat up too, but didn't realize that the only thing keeping her on the bed was Raph's arms around her, thus, she fell off the side. With a small yelp, she landed on the ground. "Ya ok?"

"Haha, yeah. I'm fine," Ace said, getting up. There was no bruises that were going to form, so she was fine. She looked at Raph and smiled. "I'm going to eat. See you after training."

With that, Ace left to eat.

* * *

It had been a great day for the family (and friend) in the sewers. Though, in Ace's eyes, the mutant family didn't seem so mutant. They seemed normal, and Ace looked at them as people, not monsters.

Mikey was the little brother, the one who keeps the family lightened and bright with smiles and laughs. Though, and even Ace had to admit sometimes, Mikey could be annoying. But she knew his heart was in the right, it showed. He kept Leo from being completely serious, he kept Donnie from working too hard, and kept Raph from only seeing the bad things, and instead helped him forget and have a little fun. Even if it meant getting chased around for an hour.

Donnie was the smarts. The backbone in tech, and the creator of many of the turtles' high tech uses, like the T-phone, Battle Shell, and egg smoke bomb. Honestly, Ace knew she would never be able to do half the things Donnie does. His role in this family was to keep them in the modern day, and safer. He provided the cameras outside the lair for protection, and he knew just about every way to fix a toaster. He made sense of the stuff Mikey was confused with, made Leo's wish of having a safe family more real, and helped Raph think of risks in just going hear forth, insisting they use one of Donnie's machines instead of going into a full battle they know they might now have a total chance of getting out of.

Leo was the leader of the brothers, it wasn't hard to see. He could be stubborn, stuck up, demanding, and the list goes on. But, Ace being the girl she is, she saw past those traits and more into the soul. There, she saw a loving brother who is the way he is because he knows his family comes first, forever and always. Its the reason he pre-trains before his brothers even get up, and its the reason why he would take his life for his own families. This made Ace respect him just as much as Master Splinter. Ace never had siblings, but her friends were just like a family, and she recalled the time when Ace's friend Megan had gotten into a fight (about a boy and his girlfriend and cheating and what not) and Ace had taken a slap in the face from the bitch, jumping in the way before Megan could get hit. In some ways, her and Leo had common traits. He put some order into Mikey, never put down one of Donnie inventions, only telling him some flaws that could be fixed, and probably the most important, he took blame for a lot of Raph's faults. He took blame for all of their faults.

And lastly, there was Raph. He was the hot head, something anyone can tell just by having a normal talk with him. Raph was something Ace couldn't figure out all the way yet. She knew his fighting skills were just as great as his determantion, and he normally didn't think before running into a fight. He gave the family some head first fearlessness too. He showed that sometimes you can't wait for a plan, that you just need to go and do something. But there was something that Ace found herself wondering to. Does he ever show a soft side? He did, just a little this morning, but...Ace was confused. She admits, she likes him...a lot. But, doubt always filled her head, and even when she was in Raph's arm, she begged he wouldn't try anything that would show her he was just like other guys. If that were to happen, Ace would not trust love again. No question to it.

_I'll find out if he likes me...some way. But if he doesn't, and I ruin this...I don't want to ruin this. Maybe its best to keep some distance. Maybe..._ Ace thought.

"Hey, Ace, we're heading out to patrol now," Leo said, leading his brothers out. Ace looked up from the TV. _Already?_

"Ok, see you guys later," Ace said.

* * *

Jumping across the roof tops, the wind blowing harshly in the soon to be winter air, the turtles stopped at a certain warehouse, and looked down from the ceiling window. There stood many Purple Dragons and Foot Clan men, looking at different computers.

"They must be looking for any sign of Ace," Leo said.

"They may be tracking down her phone and laptop," Donnie said. "Good thing I blocked off anything about her, and she uses a T-phone now."

"Did you delete her videos?" Mikey asked. His brother looked at him, and then down. They saw one computer playing a video on YouTube, with Ace in it.

"Yes, how is that on there?" Donnie asked no one.

"Didn't she say she an' 'er friends made vidoes," Raph asked.

"Oh no, those are on her friends' accounts! They could use them against her," Leo said.

"I'll call 'er an' see if she can make 'er friend delete everything," Raph said.

"Its too late, they may have an address and everything," Leo said.

"We ave ta try," Raph said, taking his phone.

"I'll try to bust into their system and stop them," Donnie said, doing his tech stuff.

* * *

Ace's T-phone rang, and she picked it up, seeing it was Raph.

"Hey," Ace answered.

"Ace, we need ta see if ya can get your friends ta delete...everything. On da computer an' stuff," Raph said.

"Wait, what? Why?" Ace asked.

"The Foot and Purple Dragons can use d'em ta find ya. Ya guys put videos up, we ave ta take 'em down," Raph said. Ace understood now, and agreed.

She dialed her friend's numbers, finally reaching Megan.

"Hey! Ace I mis-"

"Megan, I need you to delete everything you have on the computer, your Iphone, everything," Ace said.

"What? Ace, why are you telling me this?" Megan asked.

"You can be in danger ok? Tell Chloe and Jenna this too, and hurry," Ace said.

"I can't. We're talking to this cute boy in Texas right now. He has the best abs," Megan said. Ace rolled her eyes.

"Megan! You have to, before you get hurt, please, just do it," Ace said.

"Ace, why shou-AH!" Ace heard her friend scream on the other line, and her brown eyes widened.

"Megan! Megan! Dammit, Megan come on!" Ace screamed into the phone. Splinter walked into the room, hearing Ace. "Splinter, call one of the boys. Tell them something bad happened with my friends. I'm going to try and get a hold of Jenna."

Splinter got a T-phone and called Donnie, and Ace tried to reach her other friends.

"Jenna? Jenna are you-"

"Ace! There is men in black pajama that just took Megan! Wha- don't touch me!" Jenna said, and Ace heard Jenna kick someone. "Ace, what is going on?"

Come knew what was going to happen. She couldn't just suddenly appear in California and help them right this second. She had to prepare her friends.

"Jenna, listen to me, everything will be ok. I promise," Ace said, tears choking her.

"Wh-what?" Jenna asked, and Ace heard a scream in the background. "Chloe! Ace, tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Your going to be taken to New York, and no matter what you do, don't tell the people who take you the truth. I know you, and Chloe and Megan. If I know one thing, we can all lie like its not a lie at all. I mean, its what got us out of going to prison, right? So, please, don't tell them anything close to the truth. My friends and I, we'll find you. Please just...stay alive for me, I can't lose anyone else," Ace said.

Ace heard Jenna gasp, and then the line went dead.

Ace start breathing heavy, and she couldn't hear anything.

_Not again. Don't lose it again. If you are going to find them, you have to keep your sanity. Come on Ace, don't lose it all now._

And she didn't.

* * *

**Wow, I can't even tell you how long this took me to make. Sorry for the late update. R&R please! Love you, you beautiful readers!**

**Mikey:The new girls are going to be ok, right?**

**Me: Maybe... I can't say right now.**

**Turtles and Ace: Oh...um...**

**Three new girls: If we die, you are paying for all of funeral stuff.**

**Megan: My coffin better be pink with balloons lifting me to my grave.**

**Chloe: I want to be buried with my laptop, phone, Ipod...**

**Jenna: Um, just be sure Harry Styles is there.**

**Me: ok, you will live, I'm not paying for all that crap!**

**Jenna: No Harry Styles!**

**Me: -_- look, do you want a peaceful stay at the Foot Clan's?**

**Jenna: yes...**

**Me: Then shut up.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Finding The Friends**

* * *

Three days later there was a plan, and the turtles trained Ace with Master Splinter. Casey and April came down to help, and tonight was the night they were getting Ace's friends back to safety. After hours of tracking and Donnie's amazing math skills, they found where Chloe, Megan, and Jenna were being kept. Now all that was left was to go and get them.

April was now helping Ace get ready, putting her hair in a braid as Ace strapped her weapons to her self. She wore a tight black shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows, black tight jeans, and black combat boots. Inside her boots were two daggers in each, and on the bottom of her shoes were compartments that held five ninja stars each. On her waist she had a belt with her T-phone, smoke bombs, three daggers, marble balls for her sling shot, her sling shot, extra ninja stars, and two battling iron fans.

"Ok, remember Master Splinter and I will be waiting in the van a block down from the warehouse, once you get find them, call us and we will get ready to leave. Get out of the building and come to us. If we change our location we will send you a text, be sure to have your T-phone on buzz, we don't want them to hear you," April said.

"Ok. Be sure to have a first aid handy, anything can happen tonight," Ace said, and April nodded, finishing the braid. They walked to the living room where everyone was suited up and ready.

"Here, Ace, please take this," Master Splinter said, handing Ace a bow and a quiver of arrows. "For far battle, shot the arrows, some are exspoive. For close combat, its a good bow staff."

"Thank you," Ace said, then put the quiver on her back and they all went to the surface, getting into the van.

"Ok, when we get there we will split. Ace with Raph and Casey, Mikey with Donnie and me. If you have any problems, call Casey or us, and we will try to switch over. Ace...please, if you get tired or hurt, don't keep fighting," Leo said.

"I don't want to be treated like a weakling, I can do this. Their my friends, I need to see if they are ok myself," Ace said.

They pulled up to the block down from the warehouse. The turtles, Casey, and Ace got out and went to the roof tops, and Ace got on Casey's back as they jumped to the warehouse.

The jumped on the roof, and saw an air vent that Ace could climb through. Donnie unlatched the vent, and Ace went in, and army crawled until she found a light.(I recommend you open another tab to listen to these.)

_**Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill**_

_**Well his daughter hid and watched**_

_**She dared not breathe **_

_**She was so still**_

Ace looked down and saw a storage room which was perfect. She texted Leo, and then heard them coming down through the vent. She used a ninja start to unscrew the volts, and then jumped down onto a box, making no noise. _I like being a ninja!_

She climbed to the ground and waited for them, fastening an arrow in her bow just in case someone walked in. When they all finally come around, Casey walked over to the door, holding his hockey stick high. He looked out the door, seeing no one was there. They walked into the hall way.

"Ok, we need to get to the fifth floor, so until we find stairs, keep together and watch out. As far as I know there is no cameras, so we should be good unless someone sees us. A stair case should be over here to the right," Donnie said, and they all started walking the way he was leading.

_**Just as an angel cried for the slaughter**_

_**Abraham's daughter raised her voice**_

They found the stairs, and started to walk down as quietly as possible. They were on floor seven, so it wasn't far. Hearing voices, they hushed more and looked down and around the corner to see three Purple Dragons talking to Hun himself.

"They should be coming soon, any day now so stop fooling around! We don't want to hurt the girls anymore for the night, we need to keep living if our plan is going to work," Hun said.

"Sure, the girl with red hair-"

"Jenna, that's Jenna," Ace whispered to Casey.

"She is defining everything, to the point where she won't talk. And the other two don't seem to know anything. This seems like a waste of time!" A Purple Dragon said.

"Its not. Once we get our hands on Ace, and the turtles, we will kill them, and then their master. Then you can go back to rape and stealing, what ever it is you do. And if the girls don't talk soon, make the punishments worse," Hun said, and then walked away.

_**Then the angel asked her what her name was**_

_**She said I have none**_

_**Then he asked how can this be**_

_**My father never gave me one**_

The Purple Dragons turned away once Hun was gone, only to see a man with a ski mask and a girl with a bow jump from the stair case and kick the two to their butts. Ace pinned the smaller man down as Casey knocked the other out.

"Look here, I'm looking for three girls, maybe you know them," Ace said, holding the bow down on the man's neck so he could only talk, not yell. "I need you to tell where each of them are, got it?"

"I'm not telling you anything princess," the Purple Dragon said, kicking himself up and lunged for Ace. Raph suddenly jumped out, grabbed the Purple Dragon and pulled him away from Ace, pinned him to the wall and held his sai to the man's neck.

"I d'ink ya should tell us now, smart mouth," Raph said.

_**And when he saw her raise for the slaughter**_

_**Abraham's daughter raised her bow**_

_**How darest you child define your father**_

_**You better let young Isaac go**_

_**(musical)**_

"Fine, two are in the north wing, one is in the west," The Purple Dragon said.

"Good boy," Raph said, before whacking the man's head against the wall, making his go cold.

"Ok, Ace, Casey and Raph go to the west, the others and I will get to the north," Leo said, and with that they wall went their different ways. Ace walked in between Casey and Raph, and they walked around and stopped when they heard running coming their way.

"They were here! Two Purple Dragons found cold, come on, they are here some where," A Purple Dragon said, leading a group of Foot Ninjas to the place where the other two were.

_**Everybodys waiting**_

_**Everybodys watching**_

_**Even when your sleeping**_

_**Keep your eyes open.**_

The ninjas walked into the hallway where Ace, Raph and Casey stood. Casey didn't even give them time to stop and think, he went straight into the fight. Raph and Ace fought together until brought different ways in the fight.

Ace was swinging her bow left and right, seeing as though the ninjas refused to go with out a good fight. She felt someone grab her shoulders, and she swung around, whacking the ninja in the head, then someone jumped on her back, and she had to drop her bow, grab their arms and swing them off her. Then she stood up and turned around as one ran to her, and she grabbed her dagger and stabbed them in the stomach. She let him drop, and then saw Raph had lost one of his sais and was now being tackled by three ninjas.

Ace quickly grabbed a few ninja stars and with a flick of her hand, one landed in the back of each ninja's head.

_**The tricky thing, is yesterday we were just children.**_

_**Playing soilders just pretending**_

_**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**_

_**But now we stepped into a cruel world**_

_**Where body stands to keep score.**_

_**Keep your eyes open.**_

All the ninjas laid there, but Ace heard more coming. She called Donnie quickly, before taking a smoke bomb and throwing it right before more ninjas came into the hall.

"Donnie, where are we going now?" Ace asked.

"Turn right. Did you get into any trouble?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Ace said, running with Raph and Casey to the right hall. "How is it with you guys?"

"No trouble yet. By the looks of things, they really want your friend Jenna to be highly guarded. You guys are in for a big fight. If you want, we can send Leo down there, Mikey and I can handle it over here," Donnie said.

_**Everybodies waiting for you to break down**_

_**Everybodies watching to see the fall out**_

_**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping.**_

_**Keep your eyes open.**_

"How bad is it down there?" Ace asked.

"Not bad at all. We've only fought like three guys. Jenna must be a big deal," Donnie said.

"That's Jenna for you. Ok you can send Leo, tell him we are three halls from the west wing," Ace said.

"Ok, be safe," Donnie said.

"You too," Ace said. Then they stopped, seeing four ninjas blocking them. "Get out of my way!"

Ace took her iron fans and sliced a ninja's face, making his cover his face and dropping his weapons. Raph and Casey handled them, and Ace kept going. She soon got to an iron door with a code lock. She looked around, seeing no one.

_Weird _Ace thought. _Donnie said..._

Suddenly, Ace fell down, with someone on top of her.

**_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard._**

**_Every lesson forms a new scar_**

**_They never thought you'd make it this far._**

Ace cried out as she felt someone grip her neck, and drag her from the iron door. She kicked around, trying to reach one of her daggers. The person pushed her down, and she turned and saw it was the famous Hun himself.

"Ace Jones, what a surprise," Hun said.

"Don't be too peachy to see me. I haven't done anything to you yet," Ace said, standing up and threw off her quiver, seeing as though she left her bow in the other hall. She took a dagger in both of her hands, spinning them. Hun got out a kanta, pointing it towards her.

"You know, if you give yourself up now, I won't kill your friends," Hun said. Ace held her ground.

_**But turn around, well they've surrounded you**_

_**Its a show down.**_

_**And no body comes to save you now**_

_**But you've got something they don't**_

_**Yeah you got something they don't**_

"And you know, I can see through your stupid lies," Ace said, and then jumped forward, actually cutting Hun's cheek. He stepped back, blocking Ace's next move. Ace growled, narrowing her eyes and jumped back. Hun ran to her, and she moved away, making his hit the wall. She quickly stabbed his back, making him scream. He fell, laid on the ground and screamed.

Ace quickly ran to the iron door and looked at the pass code.

"Crap," Ace said, and then started to press random numbers. After three tries, she gave up. "Screw this."

Ace took her dagger and started stabbing the lock, until finally it opened. Ace was about to look inside when she heard the others coming.

"Ace, are ya ok?" Casey asked, coming around the corner.

"Yeah, I found the door, its open now. Hun is..." Ace started to say, turning to where Hun used to be. Used to be!

The others made it to her, looking around.

"Hun was right here," Ace said.

"It doesn't matta, his not in our way," Raph said.

_**Everybodies waiting for you to break down.**_

_**Everybodies watching to see the fall out**_

_**Even when your sleeping, sleeping.**_

_**Keep your eyes open.**_

"I wouldn't be so sure Raph," Leo said, and right after, more ninjas started running into the hall they were in. Raph and Leo fought them side by side, and Casey followed them. But Ace had other things to worry about.

Ace went back to the door, and looked inside. It was dark, but she could see a light switch next to her.

"Jenna, don't worry I'm getting you out of here," Ace said, knowing Jenna was in here. She flipped the light switch on, and looked to Jenna. Ace froze, her heart stopping, as she stared in shock at her best friend.

_**Keep your feet ready**_

_**Heart beat steady**_

_**Keep your eyes open**_

Ace felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her best friend was tied to the wall, the ropes cover in dried blood. Jenna's body was shaking so much, and her red hair was a train wreck. Her green eyes were full of fear, and it was a wonder why she didn't break and tell the Foot Clan anything about Ace. All Jenna was wearing was a white night gown, which was covered in crimson wetness. She was dirty and just horrible.

"Jenna..." Ace breathed out.

"Ace turn around!" Ace heard Raph yell, but before she could move, Hun had his kanta in her stomach and out before she could blink. Ace fell, gasping for air.

_**Keep your aim locked**_

_**The night goes dark**_

_**Keep your eyes open**_

Raph froze for a moment, but then yelled, running to Hun. He took both his sais and stabbed Hun, who was still standing over Ace. Raph killed Hun right then and there, cursing him with each stab he let out. Once he knew Hun was long gone, he rushed to Ace, who was still fighting for her own life.

"Come, stay with me! Don't close ya eyes Ace," Raph begged.

"Raph, come on I got Jenna, lets go!" Leo yelled.

**_Everybodies waiting for you to break down_**

**_Everybodies watching to see the fall out_**

**_Even when your sleeping, sleeping_**

**_Keep your eyes open._**

Raph picked Ace up as careful as possible, and then rushed to get her out of there.

_**Keep your eyes open.**_

_**Keep your eyes open.**_

_**Keep your eyes open.**_

* * *

**That took me forever! Sorry for the late update. Thank you for reading. If you could, I started a new story call How To Save A Broken Soul, which is also a TMNT fanfic. RaphxOC. R&R please! Happy New Years and Merry Christmas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Another Long Wait**

* * *

Its been three days, another three day pattern. But instead of just Ace, there was also Megan, Jenna, and Chloe.

The turtles only watch them, hoping they would wake up. Megan and Chloe were found in a dark and dirty cell, slightly beaten badly, but not as bad as Jenna. The turtles has whipping wounds to clean, cuts and scars to cover up, and bruises to put ice on. Ace was going to be fine, for the kanta hadn't gone as far as the wound looked. But everything time Raph looked at her, and the rapping around her stomach, he would get mad, to a breaking point, and then totally crumple down next to her bed and cry. He cried. Leo and Master Splinter have seen him do this, and could only imagine the pain he felt.

_I should 'ave been by 'er side! I should 'ave taken Hun down before he got ta 'er. Dammit! Damn! Damn! _Raph would think over and over. He cursed at himself, for letting Ace down.

_I won't do it again. No, I'll protect 'er with my own life. Damn Ace...wake up so I can tell ya._

* * *

Leo sat quietly, looking at the three girls who now took up their family's living room. One on the couch, and two on cots they brought out. _Jenna...she is the redhead I think... _Leo thought.

He looked down at the girl who had the bright red hair. He remembered taking her from the Foot Clan's warehouse, seeing the fear in her green eyes, and how pale her skin was. He remembered when they got to the van, she started to realize what was happening.

_"W-wait. Wh-where is Ace, and...and Chloe and...Megan. Wh-where are they?! Wh-what are you? Ace! Ace!" Jenna had started freaking out, and nothing could help her after seeing what happened to Ace._

_"Hey, calm down, we are going to help you," Leo said. Jenna looked at him with scared green eyes, and then found herself slipping into the dark._

Leo knew how she felt at that moment. Wondering what was going on and where her friends were, why her friend has a gash on her side. Leo knew, and he was already giving the girl respect.

* * *

Donnie was working on ways to try and wake the girls up, but like the time with Ace before, nothing was going to happen until their bodies were ready. So instead he would make new T-phones, knowing the new girls would need them if they were going to be staying with them.

_We still don't know what happened to their parents _Donnie thought, and decided to look into their lives more. Since nothing was deleted before the girls were kidnapped. He saw a video titled _Megan's 14 B-day!_

He watched it, seeing the light brown haired girl with bright blue eyes laugh as many kids around her sang happy birthday. But Donnie noticed something, in the background. It was a picture of many kids standing in front of a building. He paused the video and looked closer, seeing a sign.

**_Hannah's House Of_ Angels**

Donnie googled this, and saw it was a foster home. Where one person took in many foster kids and then had the kids visit families in the area. He looked at the list of names of kids in the past year, and saw both Chloe's and Megan's name on the list. He then looked at the list of kids at the house in this week, and saw they weren't on there. He would have to question that when they woke up.

* * *

Mikey couldn't take this. He was bored, worried, and axouis for the girls to wake up. He wanted to know if they were really ok, and he wanted to get to know the new girls more.

_But you can't do that when they are all sleeping...come on...wake up! _Mikey thought. But there was nothing from the girls. Only soft breathing.

* * *

**Ugh, sorry for the short chapter. I just made this to say thank you. I was serouisly gone for like an hour after making the last chapter and I came back and all these nice people made reviews and I felt so happy I started crying and now my makeup is all bad but its totally ok because its like nine pm right now so I won't be going any where...anyway thank you times infinity for the nice comments and its just so *dramatic breathing* amazing. I love you guys! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**R&R**

**Love you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Confessions**

* * *

Raph sat by Ace's bed, taking a piece of her auburn hair and played with it. Sighing, he looked at her face, her closed brown eyes. The brown eyes that started to flutter. Raph's eyes widened, and he watched as Ace wake up.

"Mm...Raph?" Ace asked, turning and looking at him. Raph then hugged Ace, careful of her wound.

"Ya need ta stop scarin' me like d'at," Raph said. Ace giggled and Raph pulled away and looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? We got my friends back, didn't we?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, d'ere in da livin' room. I'm just sorry d'at I didn't save ya in time," Raph said.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**And tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong **_

_**I have figured out how this world turns cold**_

_**And it break through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

"Raph, you don't need to be sorry. I shouldn't have froze like that," Ace said.

"I know but-"

"Sh, I don't want to hear it," Ace said, putting her hand on Raph's cheek. Raph leaned his head onto her hand more, looking her in the eyes.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there with you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

_**Its ok, its ok, its ok.**_

"Ok," Raph said, giving in.

After a few moments of silence, Ace said," Raph, please don't leave me."

Raph shook his head, holding onto Ace hand.

"I wouldn't eva dream of it," He said.

**_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_**

**_And stars are falling all for us_**

**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_**

**_I can show you I'll be the one_**

Ace smiled at Raph and then closed her eyes.

_I need ta tell 'er now. _Raph thought.

"Hey Ace," Raph said. Ace opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah," Ace said. _Do it now before ya chicken out _Raph thought.

"Do ya know how crazy ya make me feel?" Raph asked. Ace gave him a shocked looked, mixed with a little confusion.

"Wh-what?" Ace asked, a little blush coming on her cheeks.

"Ace, you've scared so many times. I don't like it when ya aren't by me, I hate seein' ya upset. Ya mean more d'en ya may d'ink ta me," Raph said.

**_I will never let you fall_**

**_I'll stand up with you forever_**

**_I'll be there with you through it all_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to_**

**_Cuz your my, your my, my_**

**_My true love_**

**_My whole world_**

**_Please don't throw that away_**

Ace blushed more. "Really?"

Raph nodded, taking Ace's hand off his face and holding it.

"I need ta know...do ya feel the same way?" Raph asked. (DUN DUN DUN!) (Sorry I had to)

Ace smiled, tears of happiness filling her eyes.

"Of course I do," Ace said.

_**Cuz I'm here**_

_**For you**_

_**Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Stay**_

_**Whoa...**_

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be ok**_

_**Though my skies are turning grey**_

Raph smirked at Ace, and she smiled brightly. Raph then kissed Ace, and fireworks flew! It was a short kiss, but great in both their eyes. Raph ran a hand in Ace's hair and leaned his forehead on her own, and they just smiled at each other.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there with you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with your forever**_

_**I'll be there with you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

* * *

**Short, but sweet. Thanks for R&R'ing or what ever. Love you guys a ton! Hope your new year starts out wonderful. The new girls will be exposed more in the next chapter, which will hopefully be much longer than this one. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The New Girls**

* * *

Mikey walked pass Ace's room, seeing the door was open. _Oh, Raphie boy must be in there _Mikey thought, and looked inside. He smiled brightly as he saw Raph sleeping with Ace. _HA! I knew it, I so saw it coming, I knew it _Mikey sang in his head. He left the love birds in peace, and went to the living room. No one else was up yet, or, that is what he thought before...

"WHAT THE HECK!" Chloe screamed, jumping up to her feet when she saw Mikey.

"Ah! What?!" Mikey asked, confused and surprised.

"Chloe shut up, I'm still sleeping," Megan said, taking the think blanket she had and pulling it over her head.

"No you don't understand Mega Mind," Chloe said, going on her knees and shaking Megan's shoulders.

"I told you not to call me that!" Megan said, ignoring the shaking.

"There is a huge lizard and it talks! AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!" Chloe yelled. Suddenly, Leo and Donnie rushed into the living room, hearing all the noise.

"Whats wrong?" Leo asked. Chloe looked up, and then started shaking Megan more.

"THERE ARE MORE OH MY GOD GET YOUR BUTT UP AND-"

Megan sat up and stuffed her pillow in Chloe's face. Then she looked around and saw the three brothers.

"You idiot those are obviously turtles, even I could tell that without having my glasses on," Megan said, and then took her pillow and went back to sleeping. But then reality hit her. She swung up, looking at the turtles again. "Oh my God. How...no what...I-I-I..."

"See I told you! I told you, I told you!" Chloe said, getting back to her feet. She went over to Jenna, and started shaking her. Leo's blue eyes widened, and he took a step closer.

"No don't do that!" Leo said.

"Ow, stop, ow ow," Jenna woke up, turning away from Chloe.

"Oh! Sorry are you ok?" Chloe asked, and stopped shaking her.

"Hm, I'm ok I guess. Are you two ok?" Jenna asked, closing her eyes.

"Well, I'm up so yeah," Chloe said.

"I'm still sleeping so yeah..." Megan said.

"No, you have to get up," Chloe said. She started jumping up and down, not sure if they were in trouble or not

"There are huge turtles here and I don't know where are, or how we got here, or-"

"Wait! What?" Jenna said, sitting up. She gasped, wincing a little, but she was able to see the turtles. "That's right..."

"You should lay back down, you're going to hurt yourself more," Donnie said. But Jenna ignored him, remembering a few things now.

"You...You guys saved us, and you had Ace with you! I remember some of it now," Jenna said, her green eyes realizing everything. Realizing Ace had been stabbed. "Ace...Where is she!" Jenna narrowed her eyes, clenching her teeth. _She's my best friend, if she is gone..._

"She is in her room. She's going to be ok," Leo said. Jenna closed her eyes, sighing in relief. Then she laid down, keeping her eyes closed.

"Wait...what's wrong with Ace? Ace is here?!" Megan and Chloe asked, Megan now sitting up.

"Yeah, Ace is sleeping now," Mikey said. Then he smirked evilly, but in his cute way. "With Raphie boy."

Jenna sat up, eyes wide with Megan and Chloe. "WHAT?!" They all screamed. Megan got up, but fell again, not seeing very well.

"Oh come on!" Megan yelled. Donnie went to the kitchen table, where a pair of black seeing glasses sat.

"Are you looking for these?" Donnie asked, holding them up, taking them to Megan. She squinted, and then gasped.

"Yes! Thank you!" Megan said, taking them and putting them on over her blue eyes. "Now we can go!"

Megan and Chloe rushed out of the room, only wincing a little from the small bruises they got. Jenna tried to move, but Leo sat next to her, stopping her.

"Just rest. Those Foot Ninjas didn't show mercy for you, did they?" Leo asked. Jenna shook her head, her red hair swaying.

"No, but I did call their little gang name shitty, so..." Jenna said, laying down.

* * *

"ACE" Megan and Chloe yelled, looking through every room.

"Hm..." Ace groaned, opening her eyes. Raph followed, using one hand to rub his eyes.

"ACE WHERE ARE YOU AND WHO ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH!?" Chloe yelled, just peeking into Ace's room. Gasping she jumped into the room. "I FOUND HER! ACE I FOUND YOU!"

"ACE?!" Megan asked, running into the room. She gasped as well, coming her mouth with her hands.

"Hey," Ace said, looking at her friend tiredly and then laying back down on Raph chest.

"Ace..." Megan said.

"Yes?" Ace asked.

"You promised yourself not until you were married. What happened?" Megan asked. Ace's eyes snapped open, seeing that it probably looked like she and Raph did it, since the blanket was up to her chin.

"Megan..." Ace said. She felt Raph chuckle.

"Yes Ace?" Megan said.

"When I am able to walk, I am going to kill you," Ace said. Megan's blue eye widened.

"Wh-what?" Megan asked.

Ace turned over, wincing, and pulled the blanket down, showing that she did have cloths on.

"I haven't broken that promise," Ace said, glaring at Megan. Megan laughed nervously.

"Uh...opps...I'm glad you got over your ex though...that's good," Megan said awkwardly. Ace titled her head in a are-you-serious look.

Suddenly Chloe was right by Ace, grabbing her arm.

"When is the wedding?! Wait...you two are dating right?" Chloe asked. Ace looked over to Raph, who smirked at her (in that loving way). She smiled, blushing and looking back to her friend.

"Yeah, we're dating," Ace said. Chloe fangirled. _I'm surprised...than again this is Chloe. She likes jelly beans on her pizza, me dating a turtle is not that big of a deal to her _Ace thought.

"Does your uncle know? Does Jenna know?" Megan asked.

"My uncle doesn't know yet, and no, I haven't seen Jenna yet. Is she ok?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, just resting right now. She was worried about you," Megan said.

"Tell her I'm ok, but I can't walk for a few more hours," Ace said.

"Is it because you're busy with your new boyfriend!?" Chloe asked, making a weird face and moving her eye brows up and down.

"No," Ace said, flicking Chloe's blond head. "I can't get up until Donnie checks on me."

"Right..." Chloe said, rolling her blue eyes. "I'm going now, having fun lovies!"

Raph chuckled again.

"I'll um...just be following her..." Megan said, going out of the room.

"Who was who?" Raph asked.

"Megan was the girl with glasses. Chloe was the crazy blond," Ace said.

"D'ey remind me of Donnie and Mikey," Raph said.

"Yeah...oh my God! That's so weird," Ace said. She rested her head back down.

"I have ta go ta trainin' soon," Raph said.

"Aw...ok, can you get me something to eat after," Ace said.

"Ok babe," Raph said, smirking down at her and watched as her cheeks grew red. Chuckling again, he kissed her forehead.

* * *

The three new girls sat in the living room, talking to the four turtles as Ace rested. Master Splinter walked in the living (they've already seen him) and smiled at the girls.

"Children, have my sons told you our origin?" He asked. The girls nodded, smiling.

"Oh, that reminds me. I was looking at one of your Youtube videos, and I noticed that two of you came from a foster house. Will it be ok if you tell us more about that?" Donnie asked.

"Sure!" Chloe said, still smiling. "Megan and I met each other at that foster house, and we stayed there for three years. Last week they said that some of us were going to be going to different foster houses, so Megan and I ran away to Jenna's house. She had a nice little tree house we stayed in when her mom was home. A lot of kids leave foster homes around our age, so no one came looking for us."

"That's right. We didn't want to be separated. We all, Jenna and Ace, met when we started middle school. Since then we've been best friends, and it felt wrong to leave," Megan said.

"How did Jenna and Ace meet?" Mikey asked.

"We've been friends forever. Our dads were friends. My dad died in the army, and my mom became ignorant. Ace let me stay at her house when my mom was gone and I was alone," Jenna said.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Leo said. Jenna smiled at him.

"It was seven years ago, I moved on," Jenna said.

_She is strong. I don't I could ever move on from something like that _Leo thought.

Is some new love blooming?

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I swear, you guys are so amazing and when I see these reviews I like cry and its so wonderful. I think I should stop wearing make up and stuff, you guys just ruin it. But its totally ok, really don't feel bad. Its all good! Anyway...school is starting up again. This is where you guys go AAWW NOOOOOO PLEASE NOOO and I'm like I'm so sorry...anyway...yep. I'm so sorry. **

**Please check out How To Fix A Broken Soul, it would mean the world to me.**

**Oh almost forgot. Someone asked if it was ok to still like TMNT even though they are 17. Honestly I think it is, but if you are getting bullied for it, then try to keep it to yourself more. Honestly I'm fourteen and I know that if I tell anyone that I like TMNT this much, they would tease. Just don't let someone stop you from doing things you love, or stop you from liking something you..like...yep... That's my best advice.**

**Love you beautiful people!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Little Things**

* * *

It had been a few days, and today was the day Ace was going to try walking. The other girls healed in no time, and did a little training with the brothers. When they were done with training they would hang out, go to talk with Ace, who hated staying in bed, but no one wanted her to hurt herself more.

"Raph, I'm not going to fall," Ace said, sitting up. Donnie stood a ways away, and Raph stayed by Ace's side protectively.

"Just watchin'" Raph said. Ace rolled her eyes, and she stood up.

"Ha, I don't know why you are all making this a big deal. I feel fine, like nothing happened," Ace said. Donnie gave her a questioning look, wondering if she was lying. "No, I'm serious! I could do cartwheels right now."

"DID SOMEONE SAY CARTWHEELS!" They heard Chloe yell, and then suddenly Chloe came into the room, doing cartwheels. Megan came in, walking, behind Chloe.

"Chloe watch out!" Ace and Megan yelled, right before Chloe crashed into Donnie. Donnie stumbled back, and Chloe fell on her side.

"OW!" Chloe screamed, laying on the ground, and then the three girls started laughing. The two turtles watched them, smiling a little bit.

"Hahaha, Chloe remember when you feel down the stairs doing a cartwheel!?" Megan asked. They laughed harder, Ace's knees actually getting weak and she sat down.

"Haha, yeah, hahaha, that was one of the stupidest things I've ever done," Chloe said in between laughs. Raph chuckled, and Donnie's smile got bigger. Jenna walked over, peeking her head into room, her short cut red hair (think of Hayley Williams's hair). She smiled at her friends, rolling her eyes.

"What did Chloe do this time?" Jenna asked. The three girls lost it, almost dying of laughter. Jenna came in, sitting next to Ace. "Nice you see you up, Ace."

Ace caught her breath, smiling at Jenna. "Yeah, same to you."

"GUYS!" Chloe yelled. Everyone looked at her. She smiled strangely, looking at Ace, and then Raph, and then Ace. This went on for a minute. "So...when is the wedding?"

Ace and Jenna face palmed, and then giggled after. The two were like sisters, if no one noticed. Megan sat next to Chloe, smiling.

"I think you're moving ahead of yourself there, Chlo," Megan said.

"Or...Mega Mind...you're being slow," Chloe said. Megan glared t Chloe.

"Don't call me that," Megan said.

"Fine... Mathy Megan," Chloe said. Chloe started laughing, Megan keep glaring, Raph was trying hard not to laugh, along with Ace and Jenna, and Donnie just watched. "Ok, ok, I'll just call you Megan."

"Good," Megan said. "Soooooo...what now?"

"I'm going to walk now, that's what," Ace said standing up. Raph stood close by. Jenna stood up, grabbing Chloe's arms and dragging her out the door.

"WAAWWTTT AAARRREEE YYAAA DDDOIIIINNGGG," Chloe asked well being dragged out the door.

"Of cuz you want to get up and walk," Jenna said sarcasticly.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. WWWEEEE," Chloe said. Ace and Megan laughed.

"D'is is ya're normal day?" Raph asked.

"Yep," Ace said, popping the P. "Actually, normally its a lot more crazy. Well, Chloe is anyway."

"Yeah, she can't sit down for five minutes with out yelling," Megan said. "Unless you show her a picture of Louis of One Direction, but then she starts to freak out. Its better than her running around screaming though."

"Ya like One Direction?" Raph asked. Ace nodded.

"Yep, Megan's favorite is Niall, Jenna's favorite is Harry, Chloe's favorite is Louis, and mine is Liam," Ace said.

"What?!" Raph asked.

"Isn't Liam like the goody of the group?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, and it worries me why you know that," Megan said.

"And Ace is now Raph's girlfriend, and Raph is the bad boy," Donnie said.

"I'm not picky," Ace said. Ace rolled her eyes, starting to walk out of the bedroom door. "Come on, I'm hungry!"

They all went to the living room.

"Hey, Megan, do you know anything about Tech?" Donnie asked. Megan, turned to him, smiling.

"Yeah! Once I made us ear rings that were like ear chips, so we could talk to each other without phones," Megan said. "We were trying to help Jenna teach her old crush French, which she sucked at."

"Wow, that's amazing. Could you help me with some thing in my lab?" Donnie asked. Megan nodded and followed Donnie into his lab.

Jenna sat on the couch, Ace joining her, and Raph sat on the ground. Chloe was sitting with Mikey in front of the TV, already playing video games.

"HEY! Stop hitting my cart with fire thingys!" Chloe yelled at Mikey.

"Stop getting in my way of winning then," Mikey said, smirking. Chloe glared at him.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play," Chloe said. "TAKE THAT!" She crashed both of their carts.

Jenna and Ace laughed lightly.

"So, where is your uncle?" Jenna asked.

"Probably helping April at the shop. I think they are coming down tonight. We still need to find a way to get you guys back home," Ace said. Jenna shook her head.

"No, I doubt my mom has even noticed I'm gone, and Chloe and Megan have no place to stay back there. If you ask me, I'm not planning on going back. I mean, since the three of us can sing, I bet we'd be hits on the streets," Jenna said. Ace laughed.

"You're NOT going on the streets. Sure, two dollars an hour isn't so bad..." Ace said sarcasictly. "But, I'd rather just ask if you can stay with us. My old room at the apartment is decently big."

"We've got some spare rooms here," Leo said, sitting next to Jenna. Jenna looked at him, surprised.

"Oh, no, we don't want to be a bother. Right Chlo," Jenna said.

"OH SHIT!" Chloe yelled, as her cart fell off a bridge. Jenna glared, standing up flicking Chloe in the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Too late to explain now," Jenna said, sitting down on the couch again.

"I'll talk to Master Splinter, but it shouldn't be a problem," Leo said.

"Well, in that case, thanks," Jenna said. Leo got up to talk to Splinter, and suddenly Chloe jumped up.

"OMG I NEED TO DANCE LIKE NOW!" Chloe yelled. Ace's and Jenna's eyes widened, and then they grabbed Chloe's legs.

"CHLOE SIT DOWN NOW!" They both yelled.

"But my radio is on," Chloe said, and then shook the two girls off of her. Chloe ran to Ace's room and got her Ipod, putting on Little Things by One Direction. "DANCE WITH ME!"

Chloe ran back to the living room. Mikey sat on the couch, and Raph went to sit next to him. Jenna stood up, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked.

"Come on, this is out dance, remember," Jenna said. Jenna pulled Ace up on her feet.

"IS THAT LITTLE THINGS?" Megan yelled well running out of the lab. Donnie followed, confused. Leo came in, hearing all the noise. The brothers sat on the couch, waiting to see the dance to Little Things.

_**Your hand fits in mine, like its made just for me**_

(Girls join hands and sway around)

_**But bear this in mind, it was meant to be.**_

_**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me**_

(Girls tap their cheeks)

_**I know you've never loved the crickles by your eyes when you smile**_

(Girls squint eyes and point to them, shaking their heads)

_**You've never loved your stomach or your thighs**_

(Girls slapped their stomachs and then left their leg and slap their thighs, holding back laughs. The turtles at this point are trying not to crack up)

**_The dipples at your back, at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly_**

(Girls spun around and pointed at their backs, then spun around to do the rest of their dance)

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

(girls act like something is slipping out of their mouths, and they 'catch' it and put it back in their mouths)

_**But if I do, its you, its you they add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you, and all your little things**_

(Girls draw a heart in the air)

**_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_**

(Girls act like they are holding tea cups with their pickies up)

_**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**_

(Girls act to be asleep but also look to be talking)

_**All those coversations are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me**_

(Girls act confused)

**_REPEAT CHOURSE I"M TOO LAZY_**

**_You'll never love yourself as much as I love you_**

**_And you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_**

**_If I like you know I'm here for you, then maybe you'll yourself like I love you_**

(Girls dance around randomly)

_**I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**_

(Girls act like words are slipping from their mouths, but this time they can't catch them. The boys are laughing hard now)

**_But its you, its you, its you they add up to_**

(Girls point to each other everything it goes its you)

_**I'm in love with you and all your little things**_

(Girls draw hearts in the air)

"TADA" The girls yell. They watch a the turtles laugh hard, and wait for like five minutes. The girls looked at each other awkwardly before chuckling to themselves. (A/N my friends and I actually made that dance up so all credit goes to us...)

"So...are you guys going to stop choking on air or...?" Chloe asked awkwardly. The boys caught their breaths, staring at the girls.

"Wow...I actually cried a little," Mikey said, pretending to wipe a tear away. Ace rolled her eyes.

"What ever. Sorry for making you cry," Ace said sarcasisticly. "But...watch that dance is going to be on dancing with the stars one day."

"Yeah, and we'll be dancing with One Direction!" Megan said, smiling brightly.

"OMG I LOVE THEM SO SO SO SO MUCH!" Chloe yelled. Ace grabbed her phone, putting it in front of Chloe's face as Chloe started screaming and jumping up and down. Chloe's blue eyes got wide, and she sat down, staring at the picture of Louis. "Omg, his so hot, his sooooo hooooottttt!"

"Chloe," Jenna laughed. Mikey crossed his arms.

"Pft, not as hot as me," Mikey said. The girls laughed, and Raph knocked Mikey upside the head. "Ow...dude!"

"Get a grip," Raph said. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Well...I don't know about you-" Ace started to say, but Jenna cut her off.

"BUT I'M FEELING 22!" Jenna yelled. Ace started laughing, and poked Jenna. Jenna poked Ace back, and they started a poke fight. Chloe and Megan laughed, but paid no more attention when Mikey and Donnie started watching a movie (The Hunger Games) on TV. Leo sat and watched the girls fight.

Ace ran around in the kitchen, staying on the opposite side of the table as Jenna was on. Leo and Raph laughed.

"Last one to poke wins," Jenna said.

"Looks like I won, cuz you can't poke me back!" Ace said. She ran into the living room, hiding behind Raph. "Ha! Can't get me behind a giant turtle now, can you!"

"That's no fair!" Jenna said, laughing.

Leo went around Raph casually, and then poked Ace. "I'll help."

Ace gasped, and Raph smirked. "Hey, don't touch my girl."

Raph scooped Ace into his arms, and Ace was now able to poke Jenna. Leo picked Jenna up, and the two girls poked each other. Raph and Leo turned away every once in a while to stop one of the girls from getting poked.

Master Splinter watched as the new friends lit up the air in the room, making everything seem at peace. He smiled to himself, liking the new feeling.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry this is a filler. I've hit a writers block with this story. Grrss... Anyway, thank you for waiting, and I will try to get this story up and running again. I just need to go into my brain files and find where this story was going...**

**Luv ya'lls! BTW!**

**School started so yeah...**

**Stupid teachers gave me a fucking class chance and I hate it with a burning passion. Sorry for me lanauge.**


End file.
